Kontynuacja Io
Pół roku temu... ''- Dosyć! - wykrzyknęła Hanna. - Albo się do nas przyłączycie, albo zginiecie! - Nigdy! - wykrzyknęła DS. - Świetnie. - powiedziała Hanna. - Zastrzelić ich. Steffy i Baljeet spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewali. Roboty ustawiły się wokoło Ferba i DS. Skierowały pistolety w ich stronę. - A kuku! - usłyszały jakiś głos. Odwróciły się zaskoczone. Fineasz, który odwrócił ich uwagę, zaczął strzelać do urządzeń. Wtedy DS, wykorzystując ich nieuwagę, podniosła ręce do góry i naprężyła łańcuch którym była skuta. Izabela idealnie wymierzyła prosto w kajdanki, tym samym uwalniając agentkę. Ta zaczęła własnoręcznie walczyć z maszynami. Ferb zrobił podobnie. Zaatakował jednego z robotów i kawałkiem metalu przeciął łańcuchy. - Chodźcie tędy, jest ich coraz więcej! - krzyknął Buford. Tymczasem Baljeet i Stephanie zdążyli uciec, wykorzystując powstałe zamieszanie.'' ★★★ Kosmos jest wspaniały. To może być niesamowite miejsce. Jeśli tylko znajdziesz się w dobrym punkcie, możesz z niego obserwować jakąś gromadę gwiazd albo kolorową mgławicę widoczną z oddali. To może być niesamowite doświadczenie. Ale najczęściej przemieszczając się w tej przestrzeni, jedyne co widzisz to ciemność. Strasznie trudno poruszać się w kosmosie. Najlepiej mieć jakiś punkt odniesienia. Kiedy podróżujesz w Układzie Słonecznym, najlepszym punktem odniesienia jest Słońce. Spoglądając na tę najjaśniejszą gwiazdę w tej części galaktyki możesz łatwo określić swoje położenie i odległość do najbliższej planety. Gorzej jak znajdziesz się w całkowicie nieznanym miejscu. Steffy opierała się znudzona w fotelu. Wyglądała przez okno. Ciemność. Ogromna przestrzeń. Dawała tyle niezbadanych możliwości. Straciłam tak wiele rzeczy, zapomniałam tak wiele marzeń, tak bardzo żałowałam, że nie nauczyłam się jak się kocha. Gotowa by odejść, zostałam sama. A potem bez zastanowienia, wiem że coś mi się wymknęło. Później w samotności przemierzyłam tyle miejsc. Taka była prawda: tak pusta i tak okrutna. Odważyłam się lecieć i leciałam, leciałam. A teraz pragnę odnaleźć wszystko o czym marzyłam. - I co teraz? - spytał Baljeet. Rozkaz Hanny zszokował ich oboje. Tak, chcieli władzy. Tak, chcieli pieniędzy. Tak, chcieli sławy. Tak, chcieli bogactwa. Oboje mieli ogromne ambicje. Oboje dążyli do spełnienia marzeń. "Po trupach" - jak mawiała Steffy. Dopiero teraz przekonała się co to znaczy. Nigdy nie wiązała się emocjonalnie w przyjaźnie z RO. Nigdy nie żywiła do nikogo z nich jakiś ogromnych uczuć. No... Może do Ferba coś tam czuła. Zawsze uważała, że aby spełnić swoje marzenia będzie musiała się od nich wyrwać, że będą jej tylko przeszkadzać. Ale nie była jeszcze psychicznie naszykowana na ich śmierć. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Baljeet gorzej to przeżył. To byli jego najbliżsi, spędził z nimi całe dzieciństwo, walcząc przeciw Dundersztycowi. A teraz... Tak po prostu miał się zgodzić na ich śmierć? Kiedy tylko Hanna wydała rozkaz, miał ochotę ją powstrzymać. Ale wyszłoby, że okazał się podwójnym zdrajcą. Na szczęście na pomoc Ferbowi i DS wyruszyli pozostali członkowie wyprawy. Wtedy Baljeet pod wpływem impulsu, złapał Steph za rękę i razem z nią ruszył do statku, odcinając tym samym Hannie drogę ucieczki z Io i możliwość skontaktowania się z kimkolwiek. Steph westchnęła. - Wrócimy do pasu Kulipera, porozmawiamy z tamtejszym dowódcą. - Ale jak wytłumaczymy brak Hanny? Steffy, uciekliśmy zostawiając ją na pastwę losu! - I co z tego! - powiedziała wstając. - To tyranka, Baljeet! Ona przy najbliższej okazji wystawiłaby nas bez mrugnięcia okiem! Rany, nie pojmujesz! Nic złego nie zrobiliśmy! Nadal możemy brać udział w podbojach galaktyki! - Ale... Jeśli Ziemia... Jeśli oni... Coś im się stanie... - Nie tylko na Ziemi istnieje życie! Czy ty nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji?! - To zdanie jest poprawne gramatycznie? - Nie pouczaj mnie! - powiedziała łapiąc go za ramiona i stojąc nad nim wysyczała: - Zdecyduj się, po której stoisz stronie. Przybywam z morza, przybywam z daleka, przybywam by zamienić smutek miłości w pocałunek. Przybywam by szukać słońca. Niesie mnie wiatr... Zamienię rozczarowanie na uczucie. Straciłam tak wiele rzeczy, zapomniałam tak wiele marzeń, tak bardzo żałowałam, że nie nauczyłam się jak się kocha. Odważyłam się lecieć i leciałam, leciałam. A teraz pragnę odnaleźć wszystko o czym marzyłam. Przybywam z morza, przybywam z daleka, przybywam by zamienić smutek miłości w pocałunek. Przybywam by szukać słońca. Niesie mnie wiatr... Zamienię rozczarowanie na uczucie. ★★★ Obecnie Fineasz zamknął jedno oko, po czym wystrzelił pestką z procy prosto we wronę. Spudłował. Znowu. Izabela zaśmiała się. Siedzieli razem na drzewie wiśni zajadając się tymi owocami. Pestek używali do odganiania ptaków. Dziewczynie wychodziło to bez problemu, rudowłosy zaś miał z tym niemałe trudności. Minęło pół roku odkąd wrócili z kosmosu. Od tej pory wszyscy byli zapracowani. Szykowali się do wielkiej kosmicznej wojny. Członkowie Ruchu Oporu nie mieli chwili na odpoczynek. Fretka, w trosce o swoich braci, wysłała ich na wieś do dziadków. Izabeli kazała jechać z nimi, pod pretekstem "miej ich na oku". Tak naprawdę chciała by jej zastępczyni także odpoczęła. Kiedy spędzali tutaj razem czas, bardzo zbliżyli się do siebie. A przynajmniej Fineasz i Izabela. Z Ferbem brunetka nadal lubiła się kłócić. Ponadto chłopak niedługo po wyjeździe, wrócił z powrotem do domu. Nie mógł tak tkwić w bezczynności, po tym co się stało. Musiał czymś się zająć aby uprzątnąć myśli. Ponadto postanowił dać szansę sobie i DS. Mimo, że rany po Steph, nadal były otwarte, nie mógł ignorować tego, że między nim i agentką O.B.F.S.u zaczęło coś iskrzyć. - Źle to robisz. - powiedziała, wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Musisz mieć oboje oczu otwarte. Inaczej zezujesz. - O, więc to jest twój sekret dobrego cela. - rudowłosy uniósł brew. Spróbował strzelić jeszcze raz. Nie było idealnie, ale lepiej niż poprzednio. Niebo było zachmurzone, cały dzień zbierało się na deszcz. Właśnie teraz postanowiło na nich runąć jak z cebra. Fineasz zeskoczył z drzewa, po czym złapał Izabelę, która wskoczyła prosto w jego ramiona. Oboje z uśmiechem ukryli się w ziemiance, która służyła dziadkom Flynn za piwnicę. Rudy złapał pierwsze lepsze jabłko i zaczął je podgryzać mówiąc przy tym: - Wyglądasz jak przemoczona kura. - A ty wcale nie lepiej. - powiedziała Izabela, podchodząc do niego i starając się wytrącić mu jabłko z ręki. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili je podniósł śmiejąc się przy tym. - Jestem wyższy. Izabela uniosła brew i rzuciła się na niego. Upadli razem na snop siana. Zaśmiali się, a potem spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Deszcz bębnił o okna, szalała burza, a ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Cóż wam powiedzieć mam Gdy stoję znów na dróg rozstajach I tych widzę wśród was Co każdy krok mój pamiętają Że z dróg wybrałem tę Utkaną z róż, powiedzieć mogą Lecz ja szedłem od lat Mą własną drogą I tak bywało, iż Myślałem, że nie tędy droga Że pas lepiej mówić, niż Kark skręcić na wysokich progach I choć jak zbity pies, chciałem nie raz Podkulić ogon Wciąż gnał mnie, gnał mnie mój bies Mą własną drogą Kręcił się świat, ja razem z nim I rad, nie rad, dobry byłem w tym Traciłem grunt, myliłem krok By znów bez tchu pędzić przez mrok By złapać kurs i znowu móc Iść własną drogą W krąg moc słyszałem rad By z boku stać i sztorm przeczekać Lub by pochwycić wiatr Do przodu gnać i nie zwlekać To znów radzono mi Bym oddał cześć nie swoim bogom Lecz ja wolałem iść Mą własną drogą I tak będę szedł, choć drogi szmat Choć z każdym dniem wciąż przybywa lat Dopóki sił wystarcza by Z tej drogi pył przemieniać w sny A żeby śnić, ja muszę iść Mą własną drogą To był ostatni dzień urlopu, w którym mogli się zabawić. Następnego dnia wracali z powrotem do Danville, pomagać w RO. ★★★ DS i Fretka przeglądały statystki. Miały dostęp do danych o broni i żołnierzy z całej Ziemi. Jednak nie interesował ich stopień wyszkolenia ludzi ani skuteczność dział. Ważne były liczby. - Nie mam pojęcia jak zamierzamy wygrać z armią z kosmosu mając do dyspozycji coś takiego. - westchnęła DS. - Nie wygramy. Nie mamy szans. - Fretka odeszła od stołu i usiadła ciężko na krześle. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła, po czym powiedziała: - Sam Dundersztyc trzymał nas w ryzach przez kilkanaście dobrych lat. Sam jeden! - Z armią robotów. - stwierdziła DS. Fretka zaśmiała się histerycznie. - Teraz też może mieć do dyspozycji armię robotów. I to jeszcze większą. Nie mówiąc już o innych złoczyńcach uwolnionych przez kosmitów. - Fretka westchnęła. - I o samych kosmitów. Jak potężną siłą i technologią oni dysponują? Zdołali uwolnić najgroźniejszych złoczyńców na świecie... a raczej na Ziemi, tuż pod naszym nosem. DS usiadła obok Fretki z założonymi rękami. Nie miała pojęcia co powiedzieć. Ich sytuacja przedstawiała się beznadziejnie. - Lepiej od razu się poddać. - westchnęła Fretka. To zdanie zbulwersowało agentkę O.B.F.S.'u. - I co?! - wykrzyknęła wstając. - Żyć pod zaborami Hanny Taylor albo kogoś jeszcze gorszego?! Co to to nie! Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę. - powiedziała po czym wyszła z pomieszczenia. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i ciężko się o nie oparła. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko. - Dyszysz jak zziajany parowóz. - usłyszała obok siebie. Natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Ferb przyglądał się jej z uśmiechem. - Co cię tak zmęczyło? Wyglądasz jakbyś biegała a nie rozmawiała z Fretką. Agentka nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Nie nabijaj się ze mnie, Fletcher. - powiedziała odpychając go od siebie i ruszając korytarzem. Chłopak poszedł za nią. Nie miała pojęcia co by zrobiła gdyby nie Ferb. Znaczy na pewno by sobie jakoś radziła. Ale przebywanie w towarzystwie zielonowłosego sprawiało, że zapominała o wszystkich kłopotach jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Kochała go i nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Mimo to starała się pilnować i nie okazywać otwarcie swoich uczuć. Nie chciała przedkładać swojego własnego szczęścia nad dobro ogółu. Są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze. - To o czym rozmawiałyście z Fretką? - zapytał Ferb. - Szacowałyśmy nasze szanse przeciwko siłom kosmitów. - I do jakich wniosków doszłyście? - Do takich, że nie mamy szans. - Oł. - Ferb zasępił się. - A gdyby tak... Myślałem nad tym... - Wysłów się wreszcie. - A gdyby samemu zjednoczyć się z kosmitami? DS zamrugała oczami nie do końca rozumiejąc. - No bo patrz. - Patrzę. Ferb westchnął. - Założyliśmy, że wszyscy kosmici chcą przejąć władzę w kosmosie. Ale skąd wiemy, że wszyscy się na to godzą? No bo po tym, że uwolnili największych złoczyńców Ziemi, możemy spodziewać się, że nie mają dobrych zamiarów. Ponadto, chcą przejąć władzę siłą. Może na innych planetach jest podobnie? I może mieszkańcy takich planet, podobnie jak my się na to nie zgadzają? DS zatrzymała się. - Możesz mieć rację. - powiedziała powoli. - Właściwie to jest to bardzo prawdopodobne. - Gdyby udało nam się skontaktować z takimi kosmitami moglibyśmy połączyć siły. - I ocalić Ziemię. Genialne. ★★★ Pół roku temu... Stephanie i Baljeet wylądowali na Eris. Dziewczyna uniosła dumnie głowę, wychodząc ze statku. Zachowywała się tak jakby miała całkowite prawo tu być. Jakby ten kawałek kosmosu już należał do niej. Tjinder zastanawiał się jak ona to robi. Czy ani trochę nie przejmuje się spotkaniem z tymi kosmitami? Wyglądało na to, że niezbyt. Tymczasem Steph zwróciła swoje spojrzenie ku Baljeetowi. Wyglądał na znudzonego tą całą sytuacją. Zastanawiała się czy chłopak w ogóle się nie boi, czy też tak dobrze maskuje swoje uczucia. Bo jej serce biło jak oszalałe. "Uspokój się" - upomniała siebie w myślach. Nie miała pojęcia, że wygląda bardziej majestatycznie od swojego towarzysza. Zbliżyła się do strażników twierdzy. Uniosła głowę do góry. Nienawidziła tej rasy kosmitów. Dwa razy wyżsi od niej, czerwonoskórzy, o poważnych wyrazach twarzy. Nie znosiła. Lubiła kiedy to ona patrzyła na innych z góry. Wśród ludzi uchodziła za wysoką. Ale tutaj wyglądała jak żałosny podlotek. - Przybyliśmy z meldunkiem z Io. - powiedziała. Strażnicy bez słowa wpuścili ich do środka. Winner i Tijnder ruszyli długim korytarzem. Doszli w końcu do pomieszczenia, które, jak dowiedzieli się na wcześniejszej wizycie tutaj, nazywane było "pokojem strategicznym". I nie dlatego, że to pomieszczenie pełniło jakąkolwiek funkcję strategiczną. Po prostu tam obmyślano strategię podboju kosmosu. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się ogromny ekran panoramiczny, z którego można było dotrzeć (to znaczy "zobaczyć") wszystkie miejsca w galaktyce Droga Mleczna oraz Andromedy. W pomieszczeniu przebywali mężczyzna oraz kobieta. Obojgu Stephanie już znała. To oni zlecili jej udać się na Io. W jakim celu? - Jak sprawuje się Hanna? - właśnie w tym. To pytanie zadał mężczyzna, którego imienia nie potrafiła Stephanie wymówić. Ta rasa obcych lubowała się w dziwnych imionach, które przypominały zgrzytanie zębami, mlaskanie bądź warczenie. W sumie cały ich język tak brzmiał. Porozumiewać się z kosmitami, Baljeet i Stephanie mogli za pomocą specjalnych modulatorów i słuchawek, dzięki którym dokładnie rozumieli co mówią do nich czerwonoskórzy, a obcy rozumieli ich. Imię osobnika, z którym rozmawiała Steph, brzmiało jak Yhggrh. - Hanna zużywa tlen z fabryki tlenu. - odpowiedziała Stephanie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Baljeet musiał uważać, żeby nie prychnąć śmiechem. Yhggrh zmrużył oczy. - Nie o to mi chodzi. - A o co? Nie dostałam szczegółów jej misji. Nie wiem po co ona tam była. Jestem w stanie tylko powiedzieć tyle, że na księżycu nie ma żadnego życia, wszędzie lawa, ale jest fabryka tlenu i obok niej twierdza w której można się ulokować. A Hanna poległa na całej linii. Wpuściła na planetę Ziemian i poinformowała ich o całym planie podboju kosmosu, a po tym wszystkim jeszcze pozwoliła im uciec. - Gdzie ona jest? - zapytała kobieta, której imię brzmiało jak cmoknięcie i mlaśnięcie. Baljeet i Steph mówili na nią Mcśkla. - Zostawiliśmy ją tam. - Stephanie wzruszyła ramionami. - Rozumiem. - oprała Mcśkla. - Skieruję was w inne miejsce, przebadacie teren. - Nie chcemy badać terenu. - odparła Steph. - Chcemy udać się tam, gdzie są jacyś mieszkańcy, którym moglibyśmy się pokazać. - I pochwalić swoimi osiągnięciami. - wtrącił Baljeet. Mcśkla zmrużyła groźnie oczy. Nie lubiła jak ktoś kwestionował jej rozkazy. - W takim razie będziecie musieli poczekać. Obecnie... Stephanie i Baljeet czekali pół roku, wykonując na Eris drobne prace. Chłopak zgłębiał swoją wiedzę dotyczącą kosmosu, Winner zaś starała się wszystkim pokazać, że jest urodzonym przywódcą. Liczyła, że teraz wyślą ją w poważniejsze miejsce, a nie na niezamieszkany wulkaniczny księżyc. - Znaleźliśmy odpowiednie miejsce dla was. - powiedziała Mcśkla. - Myślę, że wam się spodoba. - mówiła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Przyciągnęła ekran do siebie po czym zaczęła go powiększać. Zobaczyli na nim obraz galaktyki, a w wyniku powiększania Baljeet i Stephanie ujrzeli jakiś mały układ planetarny. - To Układ Loren. - powiedziała kobieta. - Pierwsza planeta od gwiazdy: Diretio, jedna z sześciu zamieszkanych na osiem planet tego układu. Niedawno wylądowały tam nasze wojska, mające przystosować tę planetę do połączenia między galaktycznego. Nie ma tam zarządcy planety, więc możesz przejąć to stanowisko. Baljeet spojrzał na Mcśklę zszokowany. Stephanie oczy zabłyszczały z podekscytowania. - Bardzo chętnie. - odpowiedziała zanim hindus zdążył wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. - Pan Tjinder też chce tam się udać, czy znaleźć mu inną misję? - spytała czerwonoskóra. Baljeet zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę. Nie podobało mu się to, że kosmitka tak po prostu zgodziła się na powierzenie Winner władzy nad całą zamieszkałą planetą. Najchętniej by się tam nie wybierał, ale już wolał udać się na niepewną planetę, niż samemu przemierzać kosmos. Bojąc się, że głos zdradzi jego strach, w odpowiedzi kiwnął tylko głową. - Udajcie się do pokoju teleportacji. - powiedziała Mcśkla. - Wyślą was od razu na Diretio. ★★★ - Ty i Izabela? - Ferb uniósł brew. Fineasz westchnął. On i Izabela właśnie wrócili do miasta. Ferb przyłapał ich na pocałunku podczas gdy wychodzili z samochodu. Kiedy tylko brunetka udała się do swojego domu, zielonowłosy podszedł wypytywać brata. - Wiem, że jej nie lubisz, ale... - zaczął. - Daj sobie z nią spokój. - zielonowłosy pokręcił głową. - Ona jest taka jak Stephanie. - Słucham? - chyba jeszcze żadne słowa tak nie zdziwiły Fineasza, jak te wypowiedziane przed chwilą przez jego brata. - Piękna, młoda i ambitna. Przez ciebie chce zabiegać o względy Fretki. - Ale Fretka już ją lubi. Ferb pokręcił głową. Fineasz w ogóle go nie rozumiał! - Posłuchaj mnie bracie: - zaczął. - Byłem tam. Myślałem, że ona jest tą jedyną, dopóki nie zrozumiałem, że odeszła. Piękna to niewystarczające słowo by opisać to jak wyglądała. Byłem głupcem, dla miłości. - Ogarnij się. - tym razem to rudowłosy pokręcił głową z irytacją. - Proszę, nie rób tych samych błędów, które ja popełniłem, nie daj jej wygrać. Nie daj się! - zaśpiewał Fletcher. - Bracie, o bracie, ona złamie ci serce. Opuść ją tej nocy, bądź mocny. Bo bracie, o bracie, ona rozerwie cię na strzępy. Nie zostawaj i walcz. - Izabela. - mówił Fineasz. - Nie. Jest. Jak. Steph. - Bo ona się trochę zabawi, a potem ucieknie z kimś innym. Uwierz mi bracie, o bracie, ona złamie ci serce. Posłuchaj mnie, załatwiam twoją wolność. Fineasz westchnął. - Po mnie miała przyjaciół kosmitów, którzy obiecali jej władzę i sławę we wszechświecie. Najpierw się męczyłem, żeby wróciła, ale nie. Co mogłem zrobić? Och, ona powiedziała: "Jesteś słodki, ale to była tylko gra, sądziłam, że wiesz", cóż, teraz wiem... - To smutne, że porównujesz Steph z Izabelą. - Flynn przewrócił oczami. - Bracie, o bracie ona złamie ci serce. Opuść ją tej nocy, bądź silny. Bo bracie, o bracie ona cię skrzywdzi. Nie zostawaj i walcz. Bo ona trochę się zabawi, a potem ucieknie z kimś innym. Uwierz mi bracie, o bracie, ona złamie ci serce. Posłuchaj mnie, załatwiam twoją wolność. Ona chcę poczuć twoje pożądanie. Lecz ona jest jedynie kłamcą łamiącym serca. Bracie, o bracie, ona złamie ci serce. Opuść ją tej nocy, bądź mocny. Bo bracie, o bracie ona cię skrzywdzi. Nie zostawaj i nie walcz. Bo ona trochę się zabawi, a potem ucieknie z kimś innym. Uwierz mi bracie, o bracie, ona złamie ci serce. Posłuchaj mnie, załatwiam twoją wolność. Zostaw ją tej nocy. Nie poddawaj się. Bo ona trochę się zabawi, a potem ucieknie z kimś innym. Uwierz mi bracie, o bracie, ona złamie ci serce. Posłuchaj mnie, załatwiam twoją wolność. - Skończyłeś? - zapytał Fineasz i nie dając bratu dojść do słowa rozpoczął swój monolog: - Nie martw się o mnie, tylko o związek swój i DS. - DS i Steph to dwie różne osoby! - Nie o to mi chodzi! Nawet nie przeszłoby mi przez głowę ich porównywać! - rudowłosy westchnął. - Ferb, nie angażuj się w nowy związek. Jeszcze nie teraz. Zapomnij o Steph, wciąż ją rozpamiętujesz. Dopiero jak uleczysz te rany, daj szansę sobie i DS, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie widzisz, że w ten sposób krzywdzisz siebie i ją? - Nikogo nie krzywdzę. - odparł spokojnie Fletcher. Ale jego brat wiedział, że im bardziej Ferb się tego zapiera, tym bardziej udowadnia, że jest zupełnie na odwrót. - Pomiędzy mną i DS wszystko dobrze się układa. A o Steph już nie pamiętam. W ogóle jaka Steph, znasz jakąś Steph, bo ja nie znam! - i tym sposobem uciął temat odchodząc. Całkiem zapomniał, że miał ostrzegać Fineasza przed Izabelą. Rudowłosy patrząc na opuszczającego go brata, pokręcił tylko z rezygnacją głową. ★★★ Stephanie i Baljeet wylądowali w Diretiańskiej twierdzy. Winner przeciągnęła się zadowolona. Na jej twarzy dało się znać uśmiech, który natychmiast zgasiły słowa Tjindera: - Zdajesz sobie sprawę co zrobiłaś? - zapytał. - Co? - odparła gniewnie, słysząc ton jego głosu. Po chwili na jej twarz wrócił uśmiech. - Przejęłam władzę nad planetą. - Zbyt łatwo. - Baljeet pokręcił głową. - Zbyt łatwo się zgodziła. Czekaliśmy pół roku a nagle daje nam we władanie planetę? Musi być jakiś haczyk. Nagle usłyszeli potężny huk. Stephanie podbiegła do okna. Zobaczyła miasto, którego część budynków była w ruinie. Przy twierdzy stacjonowało kilka statków, należących pewnie do ich armii. Kilka przecznic dalej dało się widzieć dym. Stamtąd musiał pochodzić hałas. Pewnie ktoś zdetonował bombę. Odór spalenizny, można było poczuć przez otwarte okno. Musiał wybuchnąć pożar. - No i oto haczyk. - skomentował Baljeet. - Powstańcy. - wydedukował. - No jasne. Nie godzą się, na przejęcie władzy. Pewnie wybuchają tu jakieś zamieszki. Walczą z naszymi wojskami. - Ale co im szkodzi otwarcie się na nowe technologie? - powiedziała Steph. Tjinder w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. - O nie! - wyszeptała. - To jest teraz moja planeta. nie mam zamiaru jej tak po prostu oddawać! Buntownicy, rebelianci, powstańcy. Zniszczę ich. A temu miejscu przywrócę świętość. Nie mam zamiaru mieszkać na zgliszczach. ★★★ Odłamki gruzu powaliły ją na glebę. Usiłowała się z pod nich wydostać. To nie było łatwe. Przygniotła ją ciężka drewniana belka, a w budynku obok wzniecił się pożar. Była tak blisko tego miejsca. Za chwilę ją dosięgnie. Na moment skamieniała z przerażenia by zaraz się ogarnąć. Usiłowała się wydostać z pod gruzu jednak nie miała dość siły. Wkrótce jednak czyjeś silne dłonie chwyciły ją za ręce i wyciągnęły ją z pułapki. Chłopak uśmiechną się do niej. Złapali się za ręce i zaczęli uciekać jak najdalej od miejsca wybuchu. Jeremi był chłopakiem na którego zawsze mogła liczyć. ''- Hej Bracie, istnieje bezkresna droga do ponownego odkrywania. - spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. - Hej Siostro, wiedz, że przyjaźń jest silna, lecz rodzina silniejsza. Och, choćby niebo zaczęło spadać, nie będzie na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił.'' Do miejsca incydentu zaczęły zbliżać się wojska obcych, którzy zaatakowali ich planetę. Jeremi pociągną siostrę za rękę i skryli się w ciasnej uliczce za kontenerem. ''- Hej Bracie, czy nadal wierzysz w siebie? - Hej Siostro, zastanawiam się, czy wciąż wierzysz w miłość?Och, jeśli niebo zacznie spadać w dół, nie ma na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił. Co jeśli będę daleko od domu? - O Bracie, usłyszę Twe wołanie. Co jeśli wszystko stracę? - O Siostro, pomogę Ci . Och, jeśli niebo zacznie spadać w dół, nie ma na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił.'' Kiedy wojska minęły ich kryjówkę, natychmiast wyszli i ruszyli dalej biegiem. To była cudowna akcja. Wysadzili prawie cały zasób broni tych pasożytów. ''- Hej Bracie, istnieje bezkresna droga do ponownego odkrywania. - Hej Siostro, zastanawiam się, czy wciąż wierzysz w miłość? Och, jeśli niebo zacznie spadać w dół, nie ma na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił. Co jeśli będę daleko od domu? - O Bracie, usłyszę Twe wołanie. Co jeśli wszystko stracę? - O Siostro, pomogę Ci. Och, jeśli niebo zacznie spadać w dół, nie ma na świecie nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił.'' Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Dobiegli do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Jej brat natychmiast zdjął pokrywę. Oboje weszli do środka. Zielonoskóra miała już prawie 20 lat i miała na imię Loren. To okrutne, że w tak młodym wieku musiała zmierzyć się z grozą jaką niesie za sobą wojna. Co prawda planeta była wyniszczana wcześniej przez konflikty wewnętrzne i spory różnych osobników o władzę. Wiele hektarów ziem leżało odłogiem, zbyt zniszczonych by stworzyć na nich jakąś cywilizację. W niektórych miejscach można było natknąć się nawet na miny. Tak wyglądała większość planety, mało na niej było małych wiosek czy gospodarstw rolnych. Większość ludzi sprowadziła się do dużych miast. Ponieważ nie mieli środków do życia, a miasta były przeludnione, wokół nich powstawały slumsy, gdzie kwitło łajdactwo i bezprawie. W miastach zapanował chaos, służby porządkowe starały się ograniczać przepływ ludności z faweli do centrum miasta. Ciężko było też przemieszczać się między metropoliami ze względu na zagracenie wyjazdów z miast takimi właśnie slumsami. Żebracy i złodzieje byli chlebem powszechnym. Dlatego też zalegalizowano noszenie broni. Loren od niemalże dziesięciu lat nie rozstawała się z pistoletem. Poruszanie się po ulicach było niebezpieczne, a ona starała się jakoś egzystować w tym zniszczonym społeczeństwie. Nie należała do najbogatszych mieszkańców miasta, nie mieszkała też w faweli. Razem z bratem zajmowała małą kawalerkę niedaleko granicy miasta, blisko slumsów. Jej brat podejmował się różnych prac, by jej w miarę wygodnie się żyło i by mogła się dostać na wymarzone studia. W tym roku miała rozpocząć naukę na wyższej uczelni. Chciała studiować historię Diretio. Plany te pokrzyżowało jednak przybycie najeźdźców z kosmosu. Rozpoczęła się prawdziwa wojna. Na początku dziewczyna była przychylnie nastawiona do obcych. Liczyła, że dzięki temu uda jej się poznać kulturę i zwyczaje innych nacji. Kosmici obiecywali również dobrobyt i poprawienie warunków ich planety. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby zamiast okradać Diretio z jej zdobyczy techniki i dóbr naturalnych, dali to co obiecali. Prócz tego starali się zniszczyć kulturę mieszkańców tej planety i jej zwyczaje. Loren nie zamierzała się z tym godzić. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej brat powołał grupę buntowników, natychmiast do nich dołączyła. Co ciekawe ekipa kilku osób w krótkim czasie zamieniła się w dobrze zorganizowaną rebelię. Loren i Jeremi pokonywali drogę kanałami. Ponieważ kosmici ich nie rozróżniali, najeźdźcy nie byli w stanie ich zidentyfikować i namierzyć. Buntownicy ponadto przemieszczali się pod ziemią. Dzięki temu rodzeństwo Rarity jeszcze żyło. Niebezpiecznie byłoby się jednak spotykać w ich mieszkaniu, dlatego zebrania rebeliantów organizowano w faweli. Podczas dzisiejszego ataku, przed zdetonowaniem bomby, ludziom Jeremiego udało się zebrać trochę ciekawego kosmicznego sprzętu. Kto wie? Może się na coś przyda. ★★★ Cały "zarząd" RO zebrał się w ich siedzibie głównej - czyli w bazie znajdującej się pod domem Izabeli. Cola Strong przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem. Pierwszy raz zaproszono ją na zebranie, dziewczyna nie mogła się nadziwić, co może być tego powodem. Ale jeszcze bardziej nie mogła się nadziwić przygotowaniom do zebrania. Nie było żadnego okrągłego stołu jak sobie wyobrażała, nikt nie znosił żadnych papierów czy dokumentów. Izabela siedziała wygodnie na biurku, opierając się o duży ekran. Obok niej stał Fineasz, który czymś ją zagadywał. Nicola zauważyła, że Izabela uśmiechnęła się lekko, a w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki. Czyżby pomiędzy nimi było coś więcej niż przyjaźń? Na jednym z krzeseł siedziała Sophie Wills, czyściła lufę pistoletu. Strong wzdrygnęła się. Czuła wobec niej szacunek i strach jednocześnie. Skierowała wzrok gdzie indziej. Ferb opierał się o ścianę i jadł batona. Fretka niecierpliwie stała przy drzwiach, chyba na kogoś jeszcze czekali. Obok niej siedział Buford i uśmiechał się szeroko. Co prawda Fretka nie życzyła go sobie na zebraniach RO, ale jemu zawsze się jakoś udawało tutaj dostać. Brakowało głównego stratega. Po tym, jak doktor Baljeet ich zdradził, nikt nie zajął jego miejsca. Nicol oparła się o ścianę czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, a do środka weszła DS. - Ty nie należysz do RO. - Buford zmarszczył brwi. - To tak samo jak ty, Van Stomm. - odparła agentka. - Ja przynajmniej zostałam tu zaproszona. - Zaprosiłam tu DS, - zaczęła szybko Fretka, widząc, że Buford już otwierał usta by raczyć ich jakąś złośliwą uwagą. - ze względu na beznadziejną sytuację w jakiej się znaleźliśmy. - Chodzi o kosmitów? - odezwała się Sophie. - Dlaczego agencje rządowe typu O.B.F.S. się tym nie zajmą? - Zajmują się. - odparowała DS. - Więc co nam do tego? - Właśnie. - poparła ją Izabela. - Jesteśmy małą organizacją mającą czuwać nad obroną i wolnością Danville, a nie całej Ziemi. - Czy tu nie rozumiesz, że jeśli Ziemia przepadnie, przepadnie też to wasze Danville i Ruch Oporu? - zapytała DS. Ona i Izabela nie przepadały za sobą odkąd zaczęły się wzajemnie oskarżać o zdradę będąc na Io. - Co właściwie wiemy o tych kosmitach? - wtrącił Fineasz. - Że chcą pobudować portale, które łączyły by różne części galaktyki. To tylko wzbogaciłoby Ziemię o nowe odkrycia i technologie. Co w tym złego? - Wam chyba mózgi wyparowało przez te wakacje. - powiedział Ferb zanim DS zdążyła się odezwać. - Zapomnieliście, że ci kosmici, którzy tak chcą rozpowszechnić technologię, uwolnili największych złoczyńców na Ziemi? Zapominacie, co powiedziała Hanna? Ona miała "zarządzać Ziemią". Czy naprawdę chcemy na to pozwolić? Wszyscy zamilkli. Po chwili odezwała się Izabela. - Ale co nasza grupa może zrobić? - Ferb i DS wpadli na pewien pomysł. - powiedziała się Fretka. - Ferb możesz wyjaśnić? - Chwila. - Fletcher przełknął ostatni kęs batonika i powiedział: - Skoro na świecie są kosmici, którzy chcą podbijać planety, może są tacy, którzy się im przeciwstawiają? Gdyby udało nam się znaleźć z nimi kontakt, moglibyśmy zawrzeć sojusz. A gdyby takich sojuszy było kilka, mielibyśmy szansę przeciwstawić się najeźdźcom. - To dobry plan. - powiedziała powoli Sophie. - Ale jak zamierzamy się z nimi skontaktować? - Liczyłam na to, że moi bracia coś wymyślą. - Moglibyśmy stworzyć urządzenie wysyłające sygnał w kosmos. - powiedział powoli Fineasz. - Ale mała szansa, że ktoś odpowie. Lepiej by było wiedzieć jakie mamy do dyspozycji zamieszkane planety. - Właśnie po to zaprosiłam tu Colę. - powiedziała zadowolona z siebie Fretka. - Ona wie. Wszystkie twarze skierowały się w stronę metyski. - No tak, w sumie wiem to i owo. - powiedziała, przytłoczona spojrzeniami. - No to do dzieła! - zakomunikowała Fretka. - Chwila! - przerwała im Sophie. - A co jeśli natrafimy na tych kosmitów którzy chcą nas podbić? - Przerwiemy zasięg. - Jak ich rozróżnimy od potencjalnych sojuszników? - To dobre pytanie. Będziemy się o to martwić podczas rozmowy. - Jak się z nimi porozumiemy, nie znając ich języka? - Sophie czy musisz zadawać tyle pytań? - Fretka złapała się za głowę. Słysząc słowa Willis, czuła, że ten plan ma coraz mniejsze szanse powodzenia. - Zbudujemy tłumacz wszystkich języków. - zaoferował się Ferb. ★★★ Rozwścieczona Hanna Taylor szła w stronę centrum dowodzenia na Eris. Wykiwało ją jakiś dwóch nastolatków. Spędziła dobre pół roku, starając się oszczędzać zapasy jedzenia, na Io. Całe szczęście kobieta była urodzonym wynalazcą i zdołała uciec z księżyca. Długo jej to zajęło, ale była wytrwała i cierpliwa. Teraz czas na zemstę. Weszła do pokoju strategicznego, gdzie zastała dwój czerwonoskórych kosmitów. "Oni nigdy nie opuszczają tego miejsca?" - pomyślała. - Meldunek z Io. - powiedziała Mcśkla. Taylor zacisnęła zęby. Pół roku! Nawet nie przysłali jej pomocy. A ona każe jej wymeldować się ze swojej misji! Miała ochotę się kłócić, ale zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że tu, na Eris nie ma przewagi. Ponadto ci kosmici pewnie liczą, że ludzie, których "wtajemniczyli" w swoje plany podboju kosmosu powinni umieć sobie sami radzić. Pewnie dlatego nie wysłali jej pomocy, chcieli ją sprawdzić. - Księżyc nie zawiera żadnych surowców, które można wykorzystać z wyjątkiem lawy i siarki. Ale nie wiem do czego ona by się przydała. - odparła Hanna. - Rozumiem. - powiedziała kosmitka. - Stephanie zakomunikowała, że nie robiłaś nic pożytecznego, a także zdradziłaś wrogom nasze plany. - Badałam próbki skał i pierwiastków. - odparła Taylor. - A jeśli chodzi o wrogów, nakazałam ich zabić, ale udało im się uciec. Wyratowali się jakby wiedzieli o zasadzce. Ktoś musiał ich ostrzec i nie zdziwię się jeśli to była właśnie Stephanie. Mcśkla zmrużyła oczy. Coraz bardziej nienawidziła ludzi. Zamiast współpracować, podkładali sobie świnie. - Rozumiem. Wysłałam Stephanie na Diretio. Tym razem to ona ma misję. - powiedziała Mcśkla nieco naginając fakty. Chciała zobaczyć jak zareaguje Hanna i co wyniknie z dalszej "współpracy" Ziemianek. - Chcę byś tym razem ty obserwowała jak ona się sprawuje. Zobaczymy co wyniknie z takiej zamiany ról. - Oczywiście. - odparła Hanna z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Mcśkla była pewna, że Taylor wymyśli wszystko co najgorsze można powiedzieć o Winner. ★★★ Fineasz nakierował antenkę w kosmos. - Dobrze Cola. - powiedział. - Gdzie najbliżej znajdziemy życie? - Na Marsie. - odparła. - Marsjanie nie mają armii. - powiedział Ferb. Kiedy w jego stronę zwróciły się ciekawskie spojrzenia, wzruszył ramionami. - Nie pytajcie skąd to wiem. - Dobra. - odpowiedziała Cola. - To kolejne życie znajduje się na Eris. Fineasz nakierował nadajnik na planetę karłowatą. Po chwili zaczęli odbierać jakiś sygnał. Usłyszeli jakiś charkot, który za pośrednictwem translatora zamienił się w pytanie: - Kto wysyła ten komunikat? - usłyszeli. - Jesteśmy Ziemianami. - odpowiedziała Fretka. - Zabraliśmy z Ziemi już wszystkich potencjalnych sojuszników. - usłyszeli odpowiedź. - Przerwij rozmowę! - powiedziała Izabela. Fineasz szybko wyłączył maszynę. - Jakim trzeba być pechowcem, żeby przy pierwszym połączeniu natrafić na wrogów? - westchnęła DS. - Trzeba być nami. - powiedział Fineasz włączając ponownie wynalazek. Wydobywał się z niego nienaturalny szum. - Popsuło się? - spytała Fretka. - Nie, zakłócają nam sygnał. - odparł Fineasz. - To nie dobrze. - powiedziała Cola. - Akurat Eris znajduje się teraz po tej stronie Układu Słonecznego, że stoi dokładnie pomiędzy Ziemią a całą resztą Drogi Mlecznej. Jak nas blokują, z nikim się sie skontaktujemy. Fineasz odchylił antenkę w drugą stronę. Szum zniknął. - Możemy się skontaktować z kimś po tej stronie galaktyki. Cola prychnęła. - Tak, tylko, że Układ Słoneczny znajduje się blisko granicy Drogi Mlecznej i poza nim już niczego nie ma. W sensie... żadnego życia. Wszyscy obecni westchnęli z rezygnacją. - A gdyby tak - zaczął Ferb. - wyjść poza naszą galaktykę? - A byliby w innych galaktykach zainteresowani tym co się u nas dzieje? - zapytała DS. - Andromeda znajduje się blisko. - powiedziała zamyślona Nicole. - Myślę że mogą się interesować tym co się u nas rozgrywa. W moich czasach istnieje bardzo dobre połączenie pomiędzy Drogą Mleczną a Andromedą... To mogłoby się udać. - Dobrze więc. - Fineasz zaczął klikać jakieś przyciski. - Wypatrzyłem kilka gwiazd, Cola. - powiedział pokazując jej ekran. - Te są najbliżej nas w linii prostej od Ziemi. Posiadają one jakieś układy planetarne? - Te najbliższe nie. - odparła. - Ale ta - powiedziała wskazując na jakąś nieco bardziej oddaloną gwiazdę. - posiada. Loren, wokół niej krąży osiem planet, z czego na sześciu rozwija się życie. Ferb zagwizdał z podziwem. - Do której z planet powinniśmy wysłać sygnał? - Najbliższej gwiazdy - Diretio. Tam technologia jest najbardziej zaawansowana. A przynajmniej w moich czasach. Dobrze, więc wyślijmy sygnał. ★★★ Stephanie przeglądała raporty z etapów podbijania Diretio. Wyglądała na bardzo niepocieszoną. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Baljeet. Miał nietęgą minę. Dziewczyna jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Zaczęła mówić: - Diretio jest bogata w dobra naturalne i cenne minerały. Chciano zbudować tu fabryki i kopalnie, które umożliwiłyby wydobycie surowców i międzyplanetarny handel. Część surowców zabrano, ale potem buntownicy zaczęli niszczyć prace naszych wojsk. - Stephanie, posłuchaj... - Nasi żołnierze zaczęli ich poszukiwania, ale nie znaleźli żadnych skradzionych maszyn czy narzędzi. Nie mają też podejrzeń co do buntowników, ale nie mogą przecież wybierać ich na chybił trafił, bo to tylko podburzy bunt. Poza tym nie ma co bojkotować uczciwych obywateli, w przyszłości, to oni będą stanowić dźwignię tej planety, jak ich pozabijam... nie, to by się mijało z celem. - Stephanie... - Nie przerywaj mi. Muszę znaleźć ich kryjówkę. Gdzie oni mogą ukrywać skradziony sprzęt, jak nie w mieście? - Steffy. Hanna tu jest. - Słucham? - blondynka oderwała się wreszcie od swoich rozmyślań. - Hanna jest w twierdzy i chce się z tobą zobaczyć. Winner zasępiła się na chwilę. Spojrzała w przestrzeń z otwartymi ustami, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślała. - W porządku. - powiedziała po chwili. - Niech więc mnie zobaczy. ★★★ Carlos i Mark - dwójka zielonoskórych mężczyzn przeglądała kosmiczny sprzęt, który ukradli. - A jak myślisz, co to jest? - zapytał jeden z nich. - Nie mam kremowego pojęcia. - odparł drugi, śmiejąc się przy tym. Do środka weszli Jeremi z Loren. Dziewczyna co chwilę marszczyła nos. - Nie cierpię slumsów. - wyszeptała. Jednak fawele były najlepszą kryjówką dla Ruchu Wyzwolenia Diretio. Żaden żołnierz o zdrowych zmysłach się tu nie zapuszczał - kryjówka idealna dla buntowników. "To paskudne" - pomyślała Loren. - "Kto słyszał, żeby bohaterowie kryli się po kątach, śmietnikach, razem ze wszelkim robactwem? Powinniśmy mieć imponującą siedzibę, bazę, nieść nadzieję mieszkańcom! A nie kryć się wśród odoru przepoconych ludzkich ciał i odchodów. Wojna to powinny być bohaterskie czyny z bronią w ręku, jedyny odór jaki powinniśmy czuć to zapach krwi... a nie... a nie TO." Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Zobaczyła jakieś zwierzątko kryjące się w kącie pod jakimś kawałkiem blachy. Podeszła w tamtą stronę licząc, że to jakiś biały kot albo królik. Odsunęła metal i ujrzała martwego szczura. Jej twarz wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia. Z powrotem okryła zwierze blachą. Nie zamierzała tego sprzątać. Tutaj nikt po sobie nie sprzątał. Jak ona nie znosiła slumsów. To miała być ta wojna? Te bohaterskie czyny? Krycie się po kątach w śmietniku? Nienawidziła tego. Nienawidziła tej wojny, tego miejsca, wszystkiego. Dobrze, że miała przy sobie brata. Bez niego by chyba nie wytrzymała psychicznie. Obróciła się dookoła, szukając jakiegoś miejsca do siedzenia. Wypatrzyła małą zniszczoną pufę. Podeszła do niej, ale kiedy zobaczyła, że jakieś karaluchy zrobiły tam sobie miłosne gniazdko, zdecydowała, że jednak postoi. Złożyła ręce na piersi. Po co w ogóle tu przyszła? Nie zna się na kosmicznych bajerach i nie wiedziałaby co z nimi zrobić. Spojrzała na swojego brata. On też miał zdezorientowaną minę, obracając w dłoniach jakieś urządzenie. Uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. Po co cokolwiek kradli skoro nie wiedzą jak tego używać? Już lepiej było to spalić, przynajmniej mieli by pewność, że nie trafi z powrotem w ręce żołnierzy. A tak, kto wie? Może kiedyś strzeli im do głowy przeszukiwać slumsy? Szczerze mówiąc już wolała uciekać przed pożarem, niż siedzieć w tym cuchnącym czymś - czego na pewno nie można nazwać domem, ani nawet psiarnią. Nagle, jak na zawołanie, usłyszała jakiś dziwny sygnał wydawany przez jedną z maszyn. Podeszła do niej powoli. To był sprzęt, który Carlos i Mark odrzucili na bok, po "dogłębnych oględzinach" - które w praktyce wyglądały na obróceniu parę razy urządzenia w rękach i odłożeniu, wciąż nie wiedząc czemu służy. Dziewczyna wyjęła małą skrzyneczkę, która wydawała te trzeszczące dźwięki. Przyjrzała jej się dokładnie, po czym zaczęła naciskać na oślep przyciski, które na niej były. Na początku nic się nie działo, dopiero, któryś z kolei guzik spowodował wyłączenie dźwięku. Loren zmarszczyła brwi z uśmiechem. "Czyżbym popsuła?" - pomyślała. - Halo. - z urządzenia wydobył się głos. Dziewczyna pisnęła krótko i odrzuciła komunikator na ziemię. ★★★ Hanna uśmiechała się złośliwie. Co powie ta wredna mała małolata jak ją zobaczy? Ta blondyneczka, nie ma pojęcia w kim zrobiła sobie wroga. Nie powinna była zostawiać jej na Io. Nie ma pojęcia ile Taylor ma doświadczenia w takich sprawach jak "podbijanie świata". A ani Winner ani Tjinder nie mają go wcale. Drzwi się przed nią otworzyły. - Wejdź Hanno. - powiedział ten chłystek, którego Hanna nie zamierzała nazywać "doktorem". Spojrzała na niego z góry. Była od niego co najmniej 20 lat starsza. Kiedy ona podbijała okręg czterech stanów, on jeszcze robił w pieluchy. Ledwie ukończył 18 lat, a już śmie ją nazywać po imieniu. Minęła go bez słowa, po czym weszła do pomieszczenia. Stephanie siedziała przy biurku, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem. Taylor zmarszczyła nos. "Smarkula chce pokazać, kto to rządzi. Nie uda jej się to." - pomyślała. - Witaj, Steffy. - odezwała się kładąc nacisk na zdrobnienie jej imienia. - Pewnie zastanawiasz się co tutaj robię. - Nie za bardzo. - powiedziała Winner zwracając wreszcie swoje spojrzenie ku Taylor. - Otóż Mcśkla, przysłała mnie tu, abym nadzorowała... - zaczęła, jednak blondynka weszła jej w słowo: - Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. - powiedziała wstając. - Po pierwsze, nie nazywaj mnie "Steffy". Nie jesteś ani moją matką ani przyjaciółką, więc nie pozwalaj sobie. - mówiła powoli do niej pochodząc. - Po drugie: to ja zarządzam tą planetą, to ja jestem tutaj na pierwszym miejscu, nikt inny tylko ja. Nie ma tu nikogo przede mną, więc zwracaj się do mnie z należnym szacunkiem. - stanęła naprzeciwko niej. A ponieważ Winner była bardzo wysoka, a Hanna była osobą średniego wzrostu, mogła patrzeć na Taylor z góry, co dodawało jej pewności siebie. - Po trzecie: Mcśkla wysłała cię tu, by nadzorować moje prace? Nie myśl, że to daje ci przewagę nade mną. Po tym jak schrzaniłaś sprawę na Io, nie licz na to, że Mcśkla weźmie pod uwagę to co masz jej do powiedzenia. Wysłała cię tu, nie byś nadzorowała to co robię, ale po to żeby się ciebie pozbyć. Hanna zacisnęła pięści. - Ty chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z kim masz do czynienia. - Och naprawdę? - Steph uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. - Z kimś, kto po latach trzymania miasta w ryzach, dał się pokonać ruchowi oporu z nastolatką na czele. Z kimś, kto wiele lat przesiedział w więzieniu pławiąc się w chwale swojej zajebistości. Z kimś kto najnormalniej w świecie, po latach, dał się pokonać tej samej osobie, na swoim własnym terenie, na Io, mając do dyspozycji kosmiczne wojska! I ty śmiesz się stawiać ponad mną? - Stephanie uniosła brwi. - Znajdź sobie jakiś wygodny pokoik i sobie tam siedź. Sprzeciw się mi, a wiedz, że cię zniszczę. Taylor przez jakiś czas wpatrywała się w oczy Winner. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się. Ruszyła, dumnym krokiem, w stronę drzwi i otworzyła je na oścież. - Nie pochlebiaj sobie Stephanie. Nie znasz mnie i nie wiesz do czego jestem zdolna. - powiedziała, po czym wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. - Ah te przechwałki. To za mało, żeby mnie przestraszyć. - powiedziała blondynka, uśmiechając się do siebie, po czym z powrotem usiadła wygodnie na fotelu. Baljeet tylko zagwizdał z podziwem. ★★★ - Chyba złapaliśmy z kimś kontakt. - powiedziała Cola. - Ktoś krzyknął. - Jesteś bardzo przenikliwa. - powiedziała DS. - Nie jesteśmy głusi. - dodała Izabela, to był chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, kiedy zgodziła się z agentką. Strong zasępiła się trochę. Co ciekawe poratować ją postanowiła Sophie: - Nie musicie też być złośliwe. - stwierdziła. - Halo, czy ktoś mnie słyszy? - odezwała się ponownie Fretka do mikrofonu. ★★★ - Co się dzieje? - zapytał Jeremi podbiegając do Loren. - Dziewczyna drżącą ręką wskazała na urządzenie. Jeremi podniósł je. - Czy ktoś odebrał sygnał? - słyszeli zniecierpliwiony kobiecy głos. Loren zasłoniła usta, tak jakby bała się nawet oddychać. Starszemu Rarity zaczęło mocniej bić serce. Sojusznicy ich oprawców próbowali się z nimi skontaktować. Jeśli się dowiedzą, że coś jest nie tak mogą przysłać posiłki, a wtedy z ich planety nic nie zostanie. A dowiedzą się tego, jeśli nic im nie odpowie, albo jeśli dyskusja potoczy się tak, że najeźdźcy domyślą się, że nie rozmawiają z jednym ze swoich. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując uspokoić drżące dłonie i licząc na to, że nie wyczują strachu w jego głosie. - Witam. - odezwał się, zaskakująco spokojnie. Jego siostra spojrzała na niego z podziwem, zastanawiając się jak mu się udaje tak trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Jeremi sam nie mógł się sobie nadziwić. ★★★ - Co teraz? - zapytał Fineasz. - To samo co wcześniej. - powiedziała Fretka. - Jak powiedzą, że zabrali z Ziemi już wszystkich sojuszników, zrozumiemy, że mamy do czynienia z wrogiem. - stwierdziła, po czym zwróciła się do mikrofonu: - Nadajemy ten komunikat z Ziemi. ★★★ - Co to Ziemia? - zapytał Carlos. Mark wzruszył ramionami. - Rozumiem. - odpowiedział powoli Rarity. - W jakiej sprawie? ★★★ Wszyscy zebrani odetchnęli z ulgą. - Nasza galaktyka Droga Mleczna jest atakowana przez wrogie wojska chcące zaprowadzić dyktaturę na całym świecie. - mówiła już pewna siebie Fretka. - Szukamy pomocy i sojuszników. Liczymy na podanie sobie wzajemnie ręki, gdyż podejrzewamy, że po Drodze Mlecznej przyjdzie kolej na Andromedę. ★★★ - Co to znaczy? - wyszeptała Loren, która odważyła się w końcu zabrać głos. - To znaczy, że mamy do czynienia z sojusznikami, a nie wrogami. - odparł Jeremi, który o wiele szybciej przeanalizował sytuację. - Zmagają się z tym samym najeźdźcą co my. A raczej będą zmagali, bo z tego co mówiła, dopiero zostaną zaatakowani. - I co teraz? - zapytała Loren. - Nic. - starszy Rarity wzruszył ramionami. - Nie możemy im pomóc, sami zmagamy się z wrogiem. - Czy możemy na was liczyć? - usłyszeli głos. Chłopak już miał odpowiedzieć, że nie, ale Loren zwróciła się do urządzenia. - Dajcie nam chwilę na naradę. - W porządku. - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. - Co ty kombinujesz? - zapytał Jeremi. - Nie możemy im pomóc. - Ale oni mogą pomóc nam. - stwierdziła dziewczyna. Chłopak zaśmiał się ironicznie. - Szukają silnego sojusznika, a nie uchodźców z atakowanej planety. - Nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. - powiedziała Loren, posyłając bratu przebiegły uśmiech. Chłopak po chwili również się uśmiechnął. - Kocham cię siostrzyczko. - powiedział. Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby, a on zwrócił się do urządzenia: - Bardzo chętnie wspomożemy wasze zasoby w walce z najeźdźcą. ★★★ - Bardzo chętnie wspomożemy wasze zasoby w walce z najeźdźcą. - usłyszeli. - Tak! - ktoś wykrzyknął triumfalnie, niektórzy członkowie RO zaczęli przybijać sobie piątki. - Kiedy możemy spodziewać się waszych posiłków? - zapytała Fretka. - Nie przyślemy wam posiłków. - usłyszeli głos. Uśmiech zszedł Flynnównie z twarzy. - Jak to? - zapytała. - Nie wiemy w jakiej jesteście sytuacji i ile wojsk mamy przesłać. Ponadto nie wiemy kim jesteście, ani czy można wam ufać. Proponuję byście to najpierw wy ze swoimi wojskami przylecieli do nas i zaprezentowali pokaz sił oraz broni, tak żebyśmy wiedzieli z kim mamy do czynienia. - Wykluczone, nie możemy się na to zgodzić. - powiedziała Fretka. - W takim razie nici z sojuszu. - odezwał się głos. - A pragnę przypomnieć, że to nie nasza galaktyka jest zagrożona. Fretka zacisnęła usta. - Szukamy dalej? - spytała członków RO. - Jak słucham tej rozmowy, wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek wyrażał chęci udzielenia nam pomocy. - stwierdziła Izabela. - To cud, że oni się zgodzili. - W sumie nie ma się co dziwić, że chcą przetestować nasze siły. - dodała Sophie. - Też nie wysłałabym na obcą planetę wojsk w ciemno. Fretka kiwnęła głową. - W porządku, zgadzamy się. - powiedziała. - Będziemy was oczekiwać. - usłyszała głos w komunikatorze. Zakończyła połączenie. ★★★ - Jej, braciszku. Jesteś zdolnym manipulatorem. Chyba powinnam się ciebie bać. - Jak zobaczą, że nie ma co liczyć na jakiekolwiek wsparcie od nas, natychmiast się stąd zabiorą. - Niekoniecznie, jak wpadną w wir walki, tak łatwo nie będą mogli uciec. - Nie wiem... - Oh! - dziewczyna machnęła ręką. - Przybycie potencjalnych sojuszników na pewno nie sprawi, że na naszej planecie będzie się działo gorzej niż już jest. - W sumie masz rację. Pożyjemy zobaczymy. ★★★ Tymczasem w siedzibie RO wrzało. - Nie powinnaś była się zgadzać. Nie możemy wysłać im swoich wojsk. - zakomunikowała DS. - Wiem! - powiedziała Fretka, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. - Więc jak zamierzasz zawiązać z nimi sojusz? Co ja wygaduję... my nawet nie mamy predyspozycji by jakiekolwiek wojska tam wysyłać. To był głupi plan. - Lepszy taki plan niż żaden. - stwierdził Fineasz. - Nie wysyłajmy wojsk są potrzebne do obrony planety. Wyślijmy delegację. Takie osoby, które mogą ich przekonać do zawiązania z nami sojuszu. - Zarzucą nam wtedy kłamstwo. - stwierdziła Sophie. - Nie, jeśli pokażemy im, że jesteśmy coś warci. - poparł brata Ferb. - Ja i Fineasz koniecznie musimy polecieć, z naszymi zdolnościami możemy im zaimponować. - Jak wy lecicie to i ja. - powiedziała Izabela. - Czy wy traktujecie to jak wycieczkę? - zapytała liderka RO. - To jest poważna misja. Chodzi o losy naszej planety. - Spokojnie, Fretko. - odparła Garcia-Shapiro. - Doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. "Doktorze Baljeet, dlaczego cię tu nie ma?" - przyłapała siebie Flynnówna na pomyśleniu tych słów, po czym szybko wypchnęła je z głowy. Baljeet ich zdradził. Jednak nie dało się ukryć, że jego analityczny umysł bardzo by jej się teraz przydał. Potrzebowała jakiejś rozsądniej rady. W tej sytuacji nie miała pojęcia co zrobić. - Ja też polecę. - powiedziała DS. - Będę prowadziła negocjacje. - Ja też. - powiedział Buford, a Fretka znów nabrała obaw, że to zamienia się w wycieczkę. Ale skoro agentka O.B.F.S. popiera ten pomysł, to chyba nie ma nic złego w wysłaniu takiej delegacji? - Skąd weźmiemy transport? - zapytała Izabela. - Tak, jak ostatnio, z O... - zaczęła Fretka, ale DS szybko jej przerwała: - Wykluczone. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Dlaczego? - spytała Fretka. - Przecież sama chcesz nie tylko brać udział, ale i nią dowodzić. - Nie mamy środków na podróż. To był cud, że O.B.F.S. było stać na lot na Io. Niemożliwe jest udanie się do innej galaktyki. - W takim razie, możemy pożegnać się z planem. - stwierdziła Flynn, po czym zwróciła się do braci: - Niepotrzebnie budowaliście ten komunikator. - Niekoniecznie. - zakomunikował Ferb. - Przecież z Fineaszem możemy coś skonstruować. Przerobimy nasz samochód. - Ty tak na serio? - spytała Garcia-Shapiro. - Jesteśmy coraz lepsi w tworzeniu rzeczy, Izabelo. - powiedział Fineasz, który poczuł się nieco urażony słowami swojej dziewczyny. - Wiem, wiem. Ale mimo wszystko to rakieta, która ma dolecieć do sąsiedniej galaktyki. Nie chciałabym, żebyśmy zaginęli w przestrzeni kosmicznej. - Ja w was wierzę. - powiedziała DS. - Bierzcie się do pracy. Im szybciej wyruszymy, tym lepiej. ★★★ Winner przebrała się w skórzaną kurtkę i czarne legginsy. W takim stroju wygodniej jej się będzie poruszać po twierdzy, niż w jakiejś spódnicy. No i wyglądała bardziej poważnie. - Jesteście pewni, że w mieście nie ma naszego sprzętu? Przeszukaliście piwnice, podziemne kryjówki, każdy dom, każdy kąt? - pytała dowódcę, imieniem Kain, wszystkich batalionów żołnierzy. - Nie jesteśmy idiotami. Przeszukaliśmy każdy kąt tego miasta. - Nie wiecie jak wyglądają rebelianci? - Oni wszyscy wyglądają tak samo. Dziwne zielonoskóre istoty. Stephanie przyjrzała się kosmicie. Należał do jakiejś fioletowej rasy. Ten gatunek nie różnił się zbytnio od ludzkiego, z wyjątkiem tak drobnych szczegółów jak kolor skóry, dwie pary rąk i czwórka oczu na twarzy. To powinno czynić z niego wojownika idealnego, ale miał problem z rozróżnieniem tubylców. W sumie nie ma się co dziwić, ona też z trudem potrafiła odróżnić osobników jego gatunku. Póki jej się nie przedstawił, nie wiedziała z kim ma do czynienia, czy z jednym z dowódców czy zwyczajnych żołnierzy, a przecież, już go poznała, to on przyniósł jej raport z etapów podbicia Diretio. Jednak zielona rasa, zamieszkująca tę planetę bardziej przypominała ludzi. Jedyną różnicą były kolory oczu, włosów czy skóry. Ich twarze potrafiła rozróżnić bez problemu. Odkryła to, gdyż miała z nimi styczność. Wielu cywili, nie chciało angażować się w wojnę i po prostu starali się żyć jak kiedyś i pracować, mimo iż pracowali dla najeźdźców. Nawet w twierdzy, pracowała jedna młoda sprzątaczka, imieniem Jully, co było dla Stephanie niemałym zdziwieniem. - W porządku, dostarcz mi w takim razie jakiekolwiek nagrania i zdjęcia osób podejrzanych o pracę dla rebelii. - Oczywiście. - powiedział ruszając do wyjścia. - Zaczekaj. - odezwała się Winner. - Poza miastem ziemia jest wyjałowiona, nie ma na tej planecie żadnych małych miasteczek, czy gospodarstw rolnych, w których rebelianci mogliby się ukryć. - powiedziała. - A do innych metropolii, jest tak daleko, że nie dali rady by tam dotrzeć nie umierając kilka razy po drodze! Jakim więc cudem, ja się pytam, nie możecie ich odnaleźć? Nawet jak nie wiecie jak oni wyglądają, mają nasz sprzęt, który nie tak łatwo jest ukryć! A wy nie potraficie ich znaleźć! - Mogli ukryć się w slumsach. - zaproponował Kain. Winner spojrzała na niego oszołomiona. - Powiedziałeś, że przeszukaliście całe miasto. - wysyczała, przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Slumsy, to nie miasto. Slumsy to... slumsy. - Przeszukajcie je! - To jest niemożliwe. Tam jest tyle uliczek ułożonych w sposób niemający logicznego sensu, ludzie lokują się gdzie popadnie, ciągle tworząc jakieś nowe przejścia lub blokując stare. Nie możliwe jest znalezienie tego robactwa w tym błocie i smrodzie. Stephanie zaczęła chodzić w to i w tamto po pokoju, zawzięcie nad czymś główkując. Po chwili zatrzymała się. - Więc je spalcie. - powiedziała, a w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki ekscytacji. Jeszcze niedawno miała opory przed zabiciem kilku członków Ruchu Oporu, ale teraz... Teraz jest władcą. Trzyma w rękach życia miliardów istnień. I wystarczy jeden jej rozkaz, by zrobić z tymi życiami co zechce. A niestety musi czasem podejmować też trudne decyzje, niezgodne z jej sumieniem - a przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczyła - jako "zło koniecznie". - Rozkaż swoim żołnierzom to zrobić! - powtórzyła pewnie. - Niech nikogo nie wypuszczają ze slumsów, niech wszyscy spłoną. Ci ludzie i tak nie są nam do niczego potrzebni, oni w swoim życiu już nic produktywnego nie wymyślą, nic nie stworzą. Nie nadają się do pracy, tylko zatruwają to miasto. Kain kiwnął krótko głową i ruszył do wyjścia. Otworzył, z zamachem drzwi, tak, że osoba stojąca za nimi gwałtownie od nich odskoczyła. Była to Jully Aga. Stała na przeciwko żołnierza, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. - Co ty tu robisz? - spytała Winner. Dowódca wyminął dziewczynę, zostawiając ją sam na sam ze Stephanie. - Przyniosłam ci kawę, pani. - Nie prosiłam o kawę, zanieś ją Hannie. - Dobrze. - odparła zielonoskóra, wychodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Winner szybko zdjęła buty i podeszła w stronę drzwi. Wyjrzała przez nie delikatnie, a kiedy Jully zniknęła za rogiem korytarza, bezszelestnie ruszyła w jej stronę. Tak jak się spodziewała, dziewczyna wcale nie poszła do pokoju Hanny. Kawę zostawiła na jednym ze stoliczków, a jak już oddaliła się od pokoju Stephanie ruszyła biegiem przez korytarz. Winner szybko pobiegła za nią, a ponieważ nie miała na sobie butów, nie wydawała przy tym żadnych dźwięków. Jak tylko Aga zbliżyła się do wyjścia z budynku, zwolniła kroku. Wiedziała, że żołnierze ją przepuszczą bez zadawania żadnych pytań. W końcu tu pracuje. - Zatrzymać ją! - usłyszała głos. Obejrzała się za siebie. Stephanie. Śledziła ją przez cały ten czas? Jully ruszyła biegiem w stronę wyjścia, jednak silne dłonie czwororęcznych kosmitów skutecznie ją powstrzymały. - Naprawdę sądziłaś, że mnie przechytrzysz? - spytała Stephanie podchodząc do niej. - Przykro mi, ale nie ocalisz swoich buntowników. Zabrać ją do pokoju przesłuchań. ★★★ Jeremi opuścił kryjówkę. Loren wyszła za nim. - Co cię tak niepokoi braciszku? - zapytała. - Bo ja pierwszy raz od dawna mam dobry humor. Nawet ten wszechobecny smród przestał mi przeszkadzać, uwierzysz? - dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby, jednak Rarity nadal stał niewzruszenie wpatrując się w przestrzeń. - No, - szturchnęła go w ramię. - pomoc przybywa, uśmiechnij się bracie. - Jak ich powitamy? - spojrzał na nią. - Wybacz, nie zrozumiałam pytania. - Udadzą się na główny plac, oczekując tam nas, a co spotkają? Wrogie wojska, gotowe ich zabić! - wysyczał Jeremi. Loren wzruszyła ramionami. - Może wybiją się nawzajem. - Loren! - No co? To jest wojna! - Jak możesz życzyć śmierci naszym potencjalnym sojusznikom? - Skoro, tak jak uważasz, mają zamiar umknąć jak tylko zobaczą wrogich żołnierzy, to podziękuję za takich sojuszników. - Jak ty możesz... - nie dokończył bo usłyszeli wrzask. Mała dziewczynka, przebiegła obok nich, krzycząc "Slumsy płonął!" - Chyba mamy poważniejsze problemy niż potencjalni sojusznicy. - powiedziała Loren. ★★★ - Nie boję się ciebie. - powiedziała Jully. Siedziała na krześle w małym ciasnym pokoju, a na przeciwko niej stali Stephanie i Kain, oboje ze złożonymi rękami. Przypominali trochę rodziców besztających dziecko za porozwalanie zabawek, co wyglądało by nawet komicznie, gdyby nie było tak straszne. - Naprawdę? - spytała z powątpiewaniem Stephanie. Nie musieli jej nawet przywiązywać do tego krzesła, dziewczyna nie dałaby im rady uciec. - Tak. - powiedziała, choć zatrzęsła jej się warga. Blondynka westchnęła. Wyciągnęła folder plików. Po kolei zaczęła wyciągać z niego zrzuty z nagrań z ostatnich ataków buntowników. Kosmici ich nie rozróżniali, ale ona tak. Poza zieloną skórą, wyglądali zupełnie jak ludzie. Winner prześledziła wystarczająco nagrań, aby skutecznie wywnioskować kto przewodzi atakom. - Kto to jest i gdzie mieszka? - zapytała pokazując Jully screen z jednego z nagrań. Było na nim wyraźnie widać Jeremiego. - Nie mam pojęcia. - odparła Aga. - Łżesz. - wysyczała Steph łapiąc ją za włosy i odchylając jej głowę do tyłu. - Powiedz mi prawdę, a nic ci się nie stanie. - Nie wiem kto to jest! - Kłamca! - Stephanie uderzyła ją w twarz. - Możesz mnie bić ile chcesz. - wyszeptała Jully. - Możesz mnie nawet zabić. Ale nawet gdybym coś wiedziała, i tak bym ci nie powiedziała. Nie stracę honoru ani godności. - Oh, wiesz i to dużo i powiesz mi. - stwierdziła Stephanie. - Nie muszę cię bić, żeby wydusić z ciebie prawdę. - zielonooka wyszczerzyła zęby. - A skoro już wspomniałaś o godności... - zaczęła Stephanie, ale zamiast dokończyć zdanie, wyszła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Jully z czterorękim kosmitą, który obleśnie się do niej uśmiechnął. ★★★ - Otoczyli miasto, nie ma wyjścia ze slumsów! - powiedział Carlos. - Każdego kto próbuje się wydostać, trafia kulka w łeb! - Spłoniemy tu. - wyszeptała Loren. - Już po nas. Tyle z chęci ratowania planety. - Możemy uciec na pustkowia, poza miasto. - powiedział Jeremi. - I co wtedy? - zapytał Carlos. - Pomyślimy jak wrócić do miasta. Opracujemy plan... - zaczął Jeremi. - Jaki plan?! - przerwała mu spanikowana Loren. - Umrzemy z wycieńczenia! Myślisz, że slumsy spłonął w kilka godzin! Nie! Oni tylko będą podsycać ten ogień, żeby nic się nie ostało, nie ugaszą go! Zgliszcza będą popiołem, tak czy siak umrzemy...- ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Hej! - brat złapał ją za ramię. Spojrzała na niego z łzawiącymi oczami. - Nie pozwolę by ci się coś stało, okej? - dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. - Ratujcie co się da i kogo się da. - zwrócił się do Carlosa. Uciekamy za miasto. ★★★ - Widzisz, nie można było tak od razu? - zapytała Winner zapisując adres. - Zaoszczędziłabyś sobie wstydu. - Zabij mnie. - wysyczała Jully wypluwając krew z ust. Była naga i przywiązana do krzesła. Usiłowała uwolnić się z więzów. - Oh nie. - Stephanie roześmiała się. - Będziesz musiała z tym żyć. - powiedziała zmierzając ku wyjściu. - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ktoś zrobi ci to samo co mi ten potwór. - wysyczała Jully. - Nadzieja matką głupich. - zadrwiła Steph wychodząc z pomieszczenia i zamykając je na klucz. Aga wciąż desperacko usiłowała uwolnić swoje ręce. A to zaskakujące do czego może być zdolny zdesperowany człowiek. Bo wreszcie jej się to udało. Wstała ocierając swoje zakrwawione nadgarstki. Jednak zamiast podejść do drzwi, spojrzała na krzesło, na którym przed chwilą siedziała i na sznury, którymi była związana. ★★★ Izabela wyjrzała przez okno. - Czy to ta planeta? - zapytała. - Zbliżamy się do niej. - Tak, to Diretio. - odparł Ferb. - Chyba. - Przydałaby się Cola. - stwierdził Fineasz. - Wiedziałaby. - Jaka inna planeta mogłaby tu być, przecież ustawiliśmy kurs na Diretio. - powiedziała DS. - I na Diretio polecimy, chyba, że jakaś planeta ustawi nam się na torze kolizyjnym. - powiedział Fineasz. - To możliwe? - Mało prawdopodobne, ale tak, możliwe. - A nie moglibyśmy, - zaczął Buford. Wszyscy zwrócili ku niemu swoje spojrzenia. - no wiecie. Ominąć tej niewłaściwej planety? - To nie "Gwiezdne Wojny". - powiedział Ferb. - Statki tak nie dryfują w przestrzeni jak tam. - Poza tym najpierw musielibyśmy dowiedzieć się czy aby na pewno lecimy na niewłaściwą planetę. A tak się składa, że zobaczymy ją pierwszy raz w życiu. - powiedział Fineasz. - Powinniśmy chyba siadać za stery. Niedługo wejdziemy w atmosferę. - Racja. - stwierdził Ferb. - Zapnijcie pasy. Chłopcy udali się do kabiny pilotów. Zasiedli za sterami przygotowując się do wejścia w atmosferę i lądowania. Im niżej się znajdowali tym więcej byli w stanie zobaczyć. Wkrótce ominęli chmury i ujrzeli ląd, a raczej ogromną pustynię. - To jest to zaawansowane technologicznie Diretio? - zapytał Ferb. - Nie wiem. - odparł Fineasz. - Tam coś jest. - powiedział wskazując na ciemną plamę na horyzoncie. Polecieli w tamtą stronę. Im bliżej byli tym wyraźniej widzieli, że miejsce do którego się zbliżają to ogromna aglomeracja. - Wygląda jak miasto. - stwierdził Fineasz. - Bardzo bardzo ogromne miasto. Jak myślisz, jak jest duże? Ferb, który do tej pory przyglądał się wieżowcom z otwartą buzią, szybko ją zamknął i odpowiedział: - Większe niż Nowy York i Tokio razem wzięte. - stwierdził pewnie. - Spójrz jak ciasno stoją te budynki obok siebie. Jest nie tylko wielkie, ale i gęściej zaludnione niż Manhattan. Masakra. - Tak. - powiedział tylko Fineasz. Chłopcy lecieli w ciszy nad budynkami. Rudowłosy zmarszczył brwi. - Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? - zapytał. - Co? - Te wieżowce nie wyglądają na nowoczesne. Przypominają raczej posklejane kontenery. Ferb przyjrzał się uważniej mijanym budynkom. - Masz rację. - powiedział. - Dzielnica biedy? - Nie wiem. Jeśli tak, to jest ogromna. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko dzielnica biedy, a nie całe miasto. A to co? Dym? - Może smog z jakiś fabryk? - Ferb, to nie wygląda jak smog, żadne fabryki w Danville tyle nie produkują. - Jakbyś nie zauważył, to miasto jest o wiele, wiele większe niż Danville. Statek przedarł się przez chmurę dymu. Nie musieli nic mówić, oboje zauważyli, że to pożar. Płonęła granica oddzielająca miasto od slumsów i szybko rozprzestrzeniała się wzdłuż dzielnicy biedy. - Myślisz, że to ugaszą? - zapytał Fineasz. Jednak Ferb mu nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w miasto rozciągające się przed nimi. - O rany. - wyszeptał Fineasz. - To miejsce jest piękne. - jego brat tylko kiwnął krótko głową. Slumsy wydawały im się ogromne, ale tamto było niczym w porównaniu z tym co ujrzeli teraz. Aglomeracja ciągnęła się po horyzont. Pożar slumsów płonących z każdej strony właściwego miasta nie był wcale widoczny. Chłopcy byli w stanie zobaczyć tylko ten ułamek, który zostawili za sobą. Nie mieli jeszcze pojęcia jakie niebezpieczeństwo ich czeka. ★★★ Baljeet wszedł do gabinetu Stephanie. - Mógłbyś pukać, wiesz? - zapytała retorycznie blondynka, narzucając na siebie kurtkę. - Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego Jully wisi naga w schowku na miotły? - zapytał składając ręce. - Powiesiła się? - odparła zaskoczona Stephanie spoglądając przez okno. - Co jej zrobiłaś? - Ja? Absolutnie nic. Baljeetowi zatrzęsły się wargi z wściekłości. - A ten pożar za miastem? Też nic o tym nie wiesz? - To tylko slumsy. - Dlaczego płoną?! Trzeba ugasić pożar. - To ja kazałam je spalić. - powiedziała dziewczyna, wreszcie odwracając swoją twarz ku Baljeetowi. Nie dostrzegł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia w jej spojrzeniu. - Co się z tobą stało? - zapytał. - Jedyne czego chcieliśmy to być sławni w całej galaktyce, a ty... ty uparłaś się na tą jedną małą, nic nie wartą planetę i zaczęłaś mordować jej mieszkańców. - Slumsy to nie mieszkańcy! To pasożyty! - O rany. - Tjinder pokręcił głową. - Nie wierzę w to co słyszę. Wiesz co Steph? Ja już nie chcę się w tym babrać. Wynoszę się stąd, zabawiaj się sama. - powiedział i ruszył ku wyjściu. Winner wybuchnęła śmiechem. - I do kogo pójdziesz? - zapytała. - Wrócisz do RO? Na pewno przyjmą cię tam z otwartymi ramionami! - Już ty się o mnie nie martw. - powiedział wychodząc. ★★★ - Chłopcy! - DS wbiegła do kabiny pilotów. - Musimy zawracać. - Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Fineasz. - Tu się dzieje coś złego. - powiedziała Izabela, która przyszła zaraz za agentką. - Nie zauważyliście? - Widzimy tylko piękne, nowoczesne miasto. - Tak, a wokół niego slumsy! - wysyczała DS. - Dzielnice biedy są wszędzie. - Nie takie. - powiedziała Izabela, pierwszy raz podzielała złe przeczucia DS. - I nie w każdym mieście chodzą armie kosmitów po ulicach. - Pewnie szykują armię dla nas. - stwierdził Fineasz. - Bez uprzedniego spotkania z nami? Po jednej, jedynej międzygalaktycznej rozmowie? - zapytała DS. - Spokojnie, wylądujemy i przekonamy się o co cho... - nie dokończył bo w ich statek coś uderzyło. - Świetnie. - powiedziała DS. - Strzelają do nas. - Powinniśmy lądować? - zapytał Fineasz. - Zwariowałeś! Zawracajcie! - krzyknęła Izabela. - Już! - Chłopcy nie potrafią myśleć. - stwierdziła DS. - Żółwik. - powiedziała Izabela, wyciągając pięść ku agentce. Ta tylko spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. - Mało odpowiednia chwila? - DS nie odpowiedziała. - Aha, spoko. Ich rakieta powoli traciła równowagę pod wpływem ostrzału. ★★★ Jeremi i Loren biegli trzymając się za ręce. To zaskakujące jak ogromne były slumsy. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się ile jeszcze uliczek i kontenerów muszą ominąć, żeby wreszcie się stąd wydostać. W tych alejach bywała po raz pierwszy. Zawsze jak udawała się do fawel nigdy nie oddalała się zbytnio od granicy miasta. Jednego była pewna - tego co tam ujrzała, już nigdy nie wymaże z pamięci. Jeśli uważała, że to od od twierdzy, którą dzisiaj rano wysadzili, do slumsów dzieli ich ogromna odległość, to się myliła. Nie miała pojęcia jak te dzielnice biedy są rozległe. Właściwie nigdy nie opuszczała stolicy. Życie toczyło się tam - w mieście. Za nim nie było nic. Tylko pustkowie. Biegli z Jeremim bardzo szybko, mijając ciasne uliczki, co jakiś czas skacząc na kontenerach. Loren była pewna, że raz albo nawet dwa przeskoczyła jakiegoś trupa. Niektóre ulice tutaj nie znajdowały się bezpośrednio na ziemi. Kontenery, mające służyć jako domy, znajdowały się na kontenerach, a te znajdujące się pod nimi, pełniące obecnie rolę ulic były albo opuszczone albo robiły za groby. Myślała, że w miejscu, którym się ukrywali cuchnęło. Teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zna znaczenia tego słowa. Przeszło jej nawet przez myśl, że to dobrze, że slumsy spłoną. A potem stwierdziła, że jest okrutna. Tu też mieszkają ludzie i zasługują na życie. Choć kiedy na nich patrzyła nie była pewna oni kiedykolwiek widzieli miasto, albo, żeby dotarli kiedykolwiek do jego granicy. Wzięło ją na rozmyślania. Skąd biorą jedzenie? Mają na szczytach tych kontenerów jakieś ogródki czy trudnią się kanibalizmem? Potem zaczęła się zastanawiać skąd przyszły jej takie myśli. Stwierdziła, że ten smród miesza jej w głowie. Podczas gdy jej brat krzyczał, starając się ostrzec ludzi, że slumsy płoną, ona po prostu biegła przed siebie. Od tego odoru już paliło ją w gardle. Poza tym widząc, że ludzie jakoś nie kwapią się do ucieczki tylko patrzą na Jeremiego jak na ułomnego, nie miała chęci im pomagać. Można nawet śmiało stwierdzić, że Loren miała do tych ludzi podobne podejście co Stephanie. Uważała ich za nierobów, kogoś kto nigdy niczego nie osiągnie. Ich rodziny mieszkały tu od pokoleń i ci ludzie po prostu nie mieli szansy poznać innego świata, czy zająć się czym innym niż walką o każdy dzień życia. Loren to wiedziała, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu o tym, że miała do nich żal gdyż nie angażują się w obronę Diretio, ani... ani w nic. Dziewczyna nie miała w sobie takiej empatii jak jej brat. Jeremi co prawda też często bywał chłodny i obojętny na wszystko, jednak gdyby na prawdę był człowiekiem, którego nic nie obchodzi, nie powołał by ruchu obrony Diretio. I on, w przeciwieństwie do Loren, uważał mieszkańców slumsów za rodaków, których warto ratować. Wrogim wojskom chyba znudziło się oczekiwanie aż ogień zajmie fawele. Rodzeństwo usłyszało potężny huk, a zaraz potem kolejny i kolejny. Wyglądało na to, że postanowili zbombardować slumsy. Dało się usłyszeć krzyki i płacz mieszkańców faweli. "Trzeba było słuchać mojego brata jak kazał wam uciekać. Teraz macie za swoje." - pomyślała Loren. Mieszkańców slumsów miała za głupców, a głupców nie było jej żal. Kolejny wybuch miał miejsce niedaleko nich. Loren krzyknęła przerażona, kiedy ogromny odłamek kontenera przeleciał jej tuż nad głową. Na szczęście "budynki" powoli się przerzedzały. Smród też nieco zmalał. A może po prostu ona się już do niego przyzwyczaiła? Tak czy inaczej, nie dało się ukryć, że zbliżali się do wyjścia z faweli. Zeszli już z dróg umieszczonych na kontenerach. Dreptali po zwyczajnej ziemi. Po chwili wyminęli ostatnie budki i znaleźli się na pustyni. Dla pewności przebiegli jeszcze kilkanaście metrów oddalając się od slumsów. Wątpili, żeby najeźdźcy zrzucali bomby na pojedynczych uciekinierów. - Brawo bracie. Uciekliśmy. - powiedziała Loren. - Nie zginiemy w wybuchu, nie spłoniemy żywcem. Umrzemy z głodu. ★★★ Fineasz i Ferb robili wszystko, żeby nie rozbić się w granicach miasta. A nie było to łatwe. Bo kiedy dolecieli do dzielnic biedy, okazało się, że coś co wydawało im się wcześniej malutkim pożarem, było morderstwem z premedytacją. Miasteczko było bombardowane a oni nic nie mogli z tym zrobić. Usiłowali wznieść się ponad wrogie statki, jednak ich atak im to uniemożliwiał. Chłopcy starali się więc rozwinąć jak największą prędkość tak by chociaż móc się rozbić za granicami miasta. Gdyby wylądowali w slumsach skazaliby wszystkich na śmierć. DS wyglądała przez okno przerażona. Jak mogła poprzeć ten pomysł? Kiedy Monogram kazał jej się trzymać od tej sprawy z daleka poczuła się odrzucona, niedoceniona. To ona odkryła ten spisek! Jako agentka O.B.F.S. powinna być wtajemniczona we wszelkie plany obrony planety. Przecież nie raz się już wykazała! Ale Monogram stwierdził, że ją to przerasta. Kazał jej się nie wtrącać. Sama zaś nie widziała, żeby podejmował jakiekolwiek kroki mające na celu obronę Ziemi. Dlatego też postanowiła działać na własną rękę. Bez jego wiedzy sprzymierzyła się z zaprzyjaźnionym Ruchem Oporu. Dlatego też była zdana na ich sprzęt. Dlatego też nie mogła zabrać statku kosmicznego tak jak w przypadku Io. Wtedy wykonywała misję. Teraz działała na własną rękę. I teraz patrzyła jak się takie wybryki kończą. Ganiła się w myślach jak mogła sprzeciwić się rozkazom. W swoim młodym życiu wiele już widziała i była pewna, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi. A teraz się okazuje, że sprowadziła ich wszystkich na pewną śmierć. Jeśli umrą, to będzie tylko i wyłącznie jej wina. Bo kiedy godziła się na ten plan, Fretka myślała, że ma za sobą zgodę agencji rządowej. A ona działała sama. Tak zależało jej na obronie Ziemi, że nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mogą wpaść w pułapkę. To nie było niezamieszkane Io. To była planeta pełna życia i wojsk. I ogarnięta wojną. Przez okna statku patrzyła jak mieszkańcy uciekają w popłochu przed ogniem i bombowcami. I zdawała sobie sprawę, że niedługo i Ziemia pogrąży się w takiej agonii. Ta myśl była przytłaczająca. To było dla niej zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. W końcu minęli fawele i znaleźli się bezpośrednio nad pustynią. Coraz szybciej zbliżali się do lądu. Fineasz i Ferb robili wszystko co w ich mocy by wylądować poziomo na twardym gruncie. Udało im się to i choć członkom RO nie stała się krzywda, to statek nie był już w tak dobrym stanie. Fineasz i Ferb patrzyli przed siebie oszołomieni. Takiego lądowania jeszcze nie zaliczyli. DS nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic, a Buford wolał się nie odzywać. W końcu Izabela zabrała głos: - Potraficie to naprawić? Musimy zabierać się z tej planety. - Zrobimy co w naszej mocy. - powiedział Fineasz. - Ale na tym pustkowiu bez jakichkolwiek części ani narzędzi nie liczyłbym na cuda. - dodał Ferb. ★★★ Loren i Jeremi zobaczyli przelatujący nad ich głowami statek, który po chwili rozbił się w znacznej odległości od slumsów. - Nasi? - spytała Loren. - Od kiedy nasi mają jakiś statek? - odparł jej brat obracając się stronę slumsów. Powinni się od nich oddalić, jeśli nie chcą by jakiś wybuch spowodował poważny uszczerbek na ich zdrowiu. Złapał Loren za rękę i powiedział tylko: - Chodź. Diretiańczycy po kolei wybiegali z faweli. Ciemna łuna zajaśniała na pomarańczowym niebie. Choć Loren i Jeremi znajdowali się już w znacznej odległości od miasta, wciąż czuli dym, który piekł ich gardła i powodował kaszel. Dziewczyna całkowicie wyłączyła myśli. Szła prosto przed siebie, ciągnięta za rękę przez brata. Zdawała się nie wiedzieć tego co się wokół niej dzieje. Jeremi tym czasem usiłował wypatrzyć kogoś znajomego spośród osób ocalałych ze slumsów. Niestety nikogo takiego nie widział - same obce osoby. Nigdzie nie znalazł Marka ani Carlosa. Dobrze, że chociaż Loren nie zgubił. Liczył, że osoby, należące do buntowników, które pozostały w obrębie miasta, nie dadzą się zdemaskować i złapać. Najbardziej martwił się o swoją narzeczoną - Jully. "Idioto, jest w mieście, na takiej pozycji, że nikt jej nie zdemaskuje. Tymczasem ty tkwisz tutaj, poza murami, gdzie możesz w każdej chwili umrzeć. Myśl jak uratować siebie i siostrę." - zganił siebie w myślach. ★★★ - Myślałam o tym, że może lepiej byłoby się poddać. - westchnęła DS. Zadarła nogi pod brodę, obieła je rękoma i ukryła w nich twarz. - Chyba żartujesz. - powiedziała Loren. - Widziałaś co zrobili z Diretio? Najpierw okradali naszą planetę z bogatych surowców. Diretio pod tym kątem rządzi w tym układzie planetarnym! Byliśmy najpotężniejsi i najbogatsi. Tak były dzielnice biedy ale miasto... miasto ciągnęło się po horyzont. I było przepiękne. A teraz... teraz to ruiny. Nie wiem nawet czy dawną świętość da się odbudować. - No właśnie. Byliście potęgą a i tak nie zdołaliście się obronić. Ziemia też jest niesamowitą planetą. Fauna i flora... nigdzie czegoś takiego nie ma. Ilość roślin, gatunków, istot. No i woda. Mieliby z czego wybierać. Gdybyśmy się poddali, na pewno by nam to odebrali. Ale może by przynajmniej oszczędzili ludzi. - Mieszkańców slumsów jakoś nie postanowili tutaj oszczędzić. - Bo się przeciw nim buntowaliście. - Tak, ale to nie mieszkańcy slumsów z nimi walczyli. Oni mieli na to wszystko wywalone. - Tak, ale gdzie się ukrywała ta wasza mała rebelia? - No w slumsch. Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy! - Jeśli pomyślę, że mogli by zabijać przypadkowych ludzi tylko dlatego, że ja im się sprzeciwiam... Nie chcę ich mieć na sumieniu! Rozumiesz? - DS myślisz, że jak się im poddasz, że jak dasz się wsadzić choćby do najgłębszego więzienia albo i pozwolisz się zjeść żywcem to wszystkich uratujesz? - zapytała Loren. - Myślisz, że jak ty się poddasz to inni ludzie pójdą w twoje ślady? Mówimy o losach całej planety nie dzielnicy. Myślisz, że ja, Jeremi i Carlos jesteśmy jedynymi ocalałymi przy życiu buntownikami? Nasza grupa nie była jedyną w mieście. Stolica jest ogromna. Z niektórymi mieliśmy kontakt o istnieniu innych nawet pewnie nie wiemy i nie zdziwię się, jeśli oni nie widzą o nas. Myślisz, że u was nie będzie podobnie? DS zamyśliła się. Oczywiście, że będzie. Na Diretio jest kilka dużych miast i podział na dzielnice. Na Ziemi jest podział na państwa. Nawet jeśli Ruch Oporu się podda, nawet jeśli podda się i cała Ameryka, z jakiej racji Azja czy Europa miałyby pójść w ich ślady? Inwazja to nie taki prosty temat jak się wydaje. - Powiedz mi DS, - zaczęła Loren. - Kiedy dojdzie do walki chcesz być wśród tych którzy wywieszą białą flagę czy tych, którzy wezmą do ręki broń? Agentka podniosła głowę. Na jej twarzy zagościł zawzięty wyraz. - Wezmę do ręki broń. ★★★ Pamiętasz to miejsce w piwnicy u dziadka? Kiedy przychodziła jesień, zrzucali tam węgiel i jabłka i tam całowaliśmy się pierwszy raz. Brałem wtedy Twoje ręce i kładłem je sobie na twarz. A skronie pulsowały gęściej, gdy dłonie masowały lędźwie. No a na górze szalała burza i wiatr z miejsca na miejsce przeganiał piach. Kałuże wypiły podwórze do cna, a buda ganiała psa. No gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? A kiedy przychodziła zima i w mig w czarno-biały zmieniał się świat, lizaliśmy paprocie na szybach a mróz trzaskał jak bat. No a jeśli wychylaliśmy nosa no to tylko na moment nad staw a co by rybom podać tlen no ale póki jeszcze był dzień wracaliśmy pod dach. Bo gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? A na wiosnę i letnie dni radosne, biegliśmy co świt na sad i tam zwykle chichraliśmy się w głos. Kiedy rosa łaskotała nas po stopach podsadzałem Cię wtedy na wiśnie, no i stamtąd strzelaliśmy do wron. A pestki to była nasza broń, a pestki to była nasza broń, tak pestki to była nasza broń, a dom to schron był nasz. No bo gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? A teraz, teraz to jest wojna i dzień za dniem coraz bardziej kończy się świat. Kolejna armia bogobojna, nie wiedzieć czemu upatrzyła sobie nas. Strzelają do nas jak do wron, tyle, że z ostrej broni ze wszystkich stron. Kwiaty we włosach potargał wiatr, jak smród po gaciach lata za nami strach. No a my, a my to się nie znamy już prawie, czasem napiszesz coś zza oceanu, jakieś myśli ledwie poukładane wrzucisz mi do skrzynki ze spamem. Ale któregoś pięknego dnia zaraz przed tym jak wszystko trafi szlag ja sięgnę do pamięci dna no i stamtąd wyciągnę ten ślad. Bo gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? No bo gdzie było nam tak bezpiecznie jak tam? ★★★ - Ja pierdolę. - wyszeptała Stephanie na widok Ferba. - Tylko nie on. Dziewczyna odeszła od okna. Starała się zwalczyć swoje uczucie do zielonowłosego. Ale im bardziej z tym walczyła, tym silniejsze ono wracało. Wybrali całkiem odmienne drogi, stali się wrogami. Oddaliła się od niego najbardziej jak potrafiła. Ale on ciągle wraca do niej jak bumerang, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła przyciągała ich do siebie. Co on do cholery jasnej robi na Diretio?! - Twoje okrutne wyrachowanie - zaśpiewała. - Twoja krew jest jak lód, jedno spojrzenie mogłoby zabić. Mój ból - twój dreszcz - chwyciła za swój sztylet wychodząc z pokoju. Ruszyła korytarzem, by wyjść na przeciw buntownikom. - Chcę cię kochać, lecz lepiej nie będę dotykać. Chcę cie przytulić, lecz zdrowy rozsądek mi zabrania. Chcę cię całować, lecz za bardzo tego pragnę. Chcę cię smakować, lecz twoje usta są jadowitą trucizną. Jesteś trucizną płynącą w moich żyłach. Jesteś trucizną, nie chcę cię uwolnić. Niechciane wspomnienia wracały, tak jakby nigdy nie próbowała wymazać ich z pamięci. Dlaczego on musiał się tu pojawić? Ostatnio pomogła mu, ostrzegła, że jest wśród nich zdrajca. Czy teraz będzie mogła z zimną krwią stawić mu czoła? - Twoje usta - tak gorące. Twoja sieć - jestem złapana. Twoja skóra - tak mokra. Czarna koronka w pocie Wyszła na główny plac. Bitwa trwała w najlepsze. Tak, stał tam. Zobaczył ją, tak jak ona ujrzała jego. Ruszył w jej stronę. - Słyszę jak wołasz, odgłosem igieł i szpil. Chcę cię zranić tylko po to, by usłyszeć, jak krzyczysz moje imię. Nie chcę cię dotykać, lecz jesteś pod moją skórą. Chcę cię pocałować, lecz twoje usta są jadowitą trucizną. Jesteś trucizną płynącą w moich żyłach. Jesteś trucizną, nie chcę cię uwolnić Dziewczyna zawróciła. Weszła z powrotem do budynku. Wiedziała, że za nią pójdzie. Teraz, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, za żadne skarby się nie wycofa. - Płynącą w moich żyłach. Trucizną spalającą się głęboko w moich żyłach. Jedno spojrzenie mogłoby zabić. Mój ból to dla ciebie tylko dreszcz Obejrzała się za siebie. Niszczył wszelkie roboty na swoje drodze. Z jego oczów bił żar wściekłości. Jednak Steph wciąż miała nadzieję, że to tęsknota. - Chcę cię kochać, lecz lepiej nie będę dotykać. Chcę cie przytulić, lecz zdrowy rozsądek mi zabrania. Chcę cię całować, lecz za bardzo tego pragnę. Chcę cię smakować, lecz twoje usta są jadowitą trucizną. Jesteś trucizną płynącą w moich żyłach. Jesteś trucizną, nie chcę cię uwolnić Weszła do najbliższej komnaty. Stanęła pod ścianą cierpliwie na niego czekając. Wkrótce się pojawił. Stanął na przeciw niej, zamykając za sobą drzwi. ★★★ DS wybiegła z budynku. "Zabiłam człowieka. Zabiłam człowieka. Zabiłam człowieka. Zabiłam człowieka. NIE! Zapomnij! Zabiłaś człowieka." Dlaczego ten złośliwy głosik w jej głowie nie mógł się zamknąć?! Odetchnęła głęboko. Z jej oczu nie płynęły łzy, jednak w gardle utknęła jej złośliwa gula, przez którą nie mogła wykrztusić słowa. "Zabiłam człowieka." To nie mogła być prawda. To wszystko co mówiła Hanna. Chciała ją wytrącić z równowagi. No cóż, udało jej się. Dziewczyna zauważyła swojego chłopaka. Walczył dzielnie, tak jakby bili się o swoją własną planetę. Chciała by zwrócił na nią swoje spojrzenie. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej go tak nie potrzebowała. Jak możesz patrzeć w moje oczy jak w otwarte drzwi, Które wiodą Cię do środka mego wnętrza Gdzie stałam się tak bezwładna bez duszy. Mój duch śpi gdzieś tam w zimnie, Dopóki nie znajdziesz go tam i nie przyprowadzisz z powrotem do domu Ruszyła w jego stronę. Chłopak rozpromienił się na jej widok. Jednak po chwili zmarkotniał. Coś rozproszyło jego uwagę. Zbudź mnie Przebudź mnie od środka Nie mogę się obudzić Przebudź mnie od środka Ocal mnie Wypowiedz moje imię i uratuj przed ciemnością Zbudź mnie Spraw, by krew krążyła w mych żyłach Nie mogę się obudzić Zanim upadnę Ocal mnie Ocal mnie przed nicością, którą się stałam DS obróciła się za siebie. W drzwiach budynku stała Stephanie. Przyglądała się chwilę bitwie, po czym weszła z powrotem do środka. Teraz, gdy wiem bez czego jestem Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu zostawić Oddychaj we mnie i uczyń prawdziwą Przywróć mnie do życia Ferb bez słowa ruszył za blondynką. Nawet nie spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. Miną ją bez słowa, choć była tuż obok niego. O tak po prostu ruszył za Winnerówną, jakby cały świat przestał mieć dla niego znaczenie. Zbudź mnie Przebudź mnie od środka Nie mogę się obudzić Przebudź mnie od środka Ocal mnie Wypowiedz moje imię i uratuj przed ciemnością Zbudź mnie Spraw, by krew krążyła Nie mogę się obudzić Zanim upadnę Ocal mnie Ocal mnie przed nicością, którą się stałam Czy on nie widział jak bardzo go potrzebowała? Nie widział smutku w jej oczach. Przecież pomimo jej maski potrafił rozpoznać jej emocje! Teraz jej nawet nie miała. Przywróć mnie do życia Żyłam kłamstwem, we wnętrzu nie ma nic Przywróć mnie do życia Zabiła człowieka. Czuła się wypruta w środku. Potrzebowała go. Zmarznięta w środku bez Twojego dotyku, bez Twojej miłości Kochanie, tylko Ty jesteś życiem pośród śmierci Była robotem, nie człowiekiem. Agentką wypełniającą każdy rozkaz dowództwa. Marionetką. Nikim. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez cały ten czas nie potrafiłam ujrzeć Byłam w mroku, ale przecież Ty byłeś tuż przede mną Wydaje się, że spałam tysiąc lat Muszę wreszcie otworzyć oczy na wszystko Pozbawiona myśli, pozbawiona głosu, pozbawiona duszy Nie pozwól mi tu umrzeć, tam musi być coś więcej Przywróć mnie do życia A teraz okazuje się, że nawet dla Ferba nic nie znaczyła. Bo ten wciąż rozmyślał o straconej miłości. Chciała za nim pójść kiedy znikał za murami budynku. Ale nie mogła się ruszyć, tak jakby ktoś przykuł ją do ziemi. Zbudź mnie Przebudź mnie od środka Nie mogę się obudzić Przebudź mnie od środka Ocal mnie Wypowiedz moje imię i ocal mnie przed ciemnością Zbudź mnie Spraw, by krew krążyła Nie mogę się obudzić Zanim upadnę Ocal mnie Ocal mnie przed nicością, którą się stałam Poczuła piekący ból w okolicach biodra. Spojrzała w tę stronę. Pocisk i krew. Ktoś powalił ją na glebę. Przywróć mnie do życia Żyłam kłamstwem, we wnętrzu nie mam nic Przywróć mnie do życia Ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. ★★★ - To był deszczowy dzień, - zanuciła Steph. - snułam się niczym cień. Potem szalona noc,niezwykła moc. Głowa pełna marzeń, cudownych wrażeń, Tylko ja i ty. - Mieliśmy w podróż wybrać się, - zaśpiewał Ferb. - nie wiesz jak bardzo kochałem cię. Dom zostawić, z tobą się zabawić. Fantazją mą byłaś, Lecz się zmieniłaś. Już nie ja i ty. - Czasem mam wrażenie, że to tylko serial. - zaśpiewali jednocześnie. - Po tobie został mi smutek i żal. Myślałem/Myślałam , że cię znam. Jak można tak pomylić się? Już nie wyszepczę "kocham". Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka weszła zielonoskóra kosmitka. Widząc muzyczną atmosferę postanowiła wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. - Ferb, zakończ ten romans! Tutaj bitwa trwa! - zaśpiewała szybko. - Życie to nie fikcja! Ogarnij się, kurwa! Ona chce zniszczyć nasz świat, a ty sobie z nią śpiewasz! Mówisz, że to ja mam nie po kolei? Spójrz lepiej na swą twarz! Ruszaj do walki natychmiast! Czekają na ciebie! Gdy wszystko skończy się, będziemy już w niebie. - Ferb kiwną głową. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie swojej byłej miłości, po czym opuścił pokój. - Dalej, Steph - tylko ty i ja. Blondynka spojrzała na Loren z przymrożonymi oczami. - Niechaj lepsza wygra! - odparła. ★★★ Strzał w ciemności oddany, strzał, ślepy strzał... Piosenki *Natalia Oreiro - Vengo del mar - "Przybywam z morza" - piosenka odzwierciedlająca uczucia Steph, na początku opowiadania *Michał Bajor - Moja Droga - piosenka odzwierciedlająca uczucie Fineasza, podczas jego pobytu w piwnicy z Izabelą *Mans Zelmerlow - Bracie, o bracie - piosenka śpiewana Fineaszowi przez Ferba, nieco zmieniona na potrzeby opowiadania *Avicii - Hey Brother ft Dan Tyminski - "Hej Bracie, hej siostro" - piosenka śpiewana przez Loren i Jeremiego *Happysad - W piwnicy u dziadka - piosenka opisująca uczucia Fineasza i Izabeli podczas wojny *Groove Coverage - Poison - "Trucizna" śpiewana przez Steph na widok Ferba * Evanescence - Bring me to life - "Przywróć mnie do życia" - piosenka odzwierciedlająca stan duszy DS po zabiciu Hanny *Tylko ty i ja - piosenka śpiewana przez Stephanie, Ferba i Loren, podczas bitwy o Diretio. Kategoria:Szkice